<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reinicio by Hadali23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023888">Reinicio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23'>Hadali23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reinicio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America post Civil War, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Fanfiction, Good times, Magic, Multi, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras aquel día en que Steve se fue, Tony supo que las cosas cambiarían, le dieron una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida, un nuevo camino. Retomando las riendas de su vida, con una nueva responsabilidad y un nuevo futuro, Tony supo que había hecho lo correcto. Su vida como Vengador había terminado, pero su vida como el Legitimo Heredero Supremo comenzaba. Él había hecho lo correcto. Eso creyó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Steve Rogers, Harry Potter &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reinicio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero disfruten esta lectura, un crossover entre Marvel y Harry Potter n.n</p>
<p>Primera parte de una trilogía ;)</p>
<p>Unas pequeñas advertencias:</p>
<p>El comportamiento de algunos personajes puede que llegue a confundirlos, quiero darles un toque...diferente al común, sin embargo no trato de cambiarlos por completo.</p>
<p>Esta historia tiene un poco de italiano, por supuesto no soy experta ni mucho menos lo estudio como tal así que, si hay alguna falla o error no se abstengan de comentarme jeje San Google es un fuerte apoyo jeje</p>
<p>La historia comienza poco después de Civil War.</p>
<p>Eh alterado un poco los tiempos para que cuadre mi historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La vida tiene muchos caminos, cada uno diferente, cada uno con sus bajas y altas, pero al final, todos llegan almismo destino, así desees evitarlo, detenerlo, atrasarlo, todos llegaremos a él.</p>
<p>La muerte.</p>
<p>Muchos pensarían que es la calma después de la tormenta, otros tantos dirán que es lo contrario, yo no podría saberlo, aun no muero, pero estuve cerca, muy cerca. Conocí, lo que unos llamarían, el limbo, un lugar donde solo te encuentras tú, donde no hay mas que un vacío profundo, silencioso…o eso parece.</p>
<p>Si era un castigo o no, nunca lo sabré, durante ese tiempo pude apreciar lo que fue de mi vida, lo que hice y no, los posibles caminos que pude haber tomado, el destino que hubiera tenido si hubiera tomado otra decisión, pero, el hubiera no existe. Presencie lo que pudo haber sido de mi, si hubiera tomado mis propias desiciones, si me hubiera negado.</p>
<p>Los pecados que cometí, las culpas que me perseguían, las muertes que me atormentaban, las traiciones que pasé. Una semana, eso fue lo que duro mi martirio, una semana, pero ya no tenia caso pensar en ello, me dieron la oportunidad de remediarlo, tomar un nuevo camino, recuperar mi vida.</p>
<p>Acepte.</p>
<p>Pero como todo, nada es gratis. <em>Ella</em> no quería dinero, no quería armas, ni tampoco comprar mi alma. Una vida. Una pequeña cosita de ternura y alegría, un ángel.</p>
<p>Tendría que cuidarla como si fuera mi propia vida, pero en esta ocasión, de forma correcta, racional. Tenia miedo, estaba aterrado. Jamas había cuidado de mi, al punto de haber estado al borde de la muerte, y<em> ella</em> lo sabía, pero ese era el trato, no tuve que pensarlo mucho, quería una nueva vida, un nuevo destino, un mejor final.</p>
<p>Dos meses después de aquella pelea en Sokovia, tres semanas desde que el chico Parker se unió oficialmente a los Vengadores (o lo que quedaba), dos semanas desde que comencé con mi plan, una hora desde que aquel ángel llegó.</p>
<p>Era el momento.</p>
<p>Mi vista paso por todo el lugar, la casa se hallaba vacía, la agencia de ventas llegaría en unas horas. Tome mi auto y emprendí la marcha.</p>
<p>“Señor, tiene una llamada de la señorita Potts”</p>
<p>Suspire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pepper.</em>
</p>
<p>Me detuve ante la luz roja, después de este día todo cambiaría, las cartas y oficios que tenia conmigo e iba a enviar a algunas televisoras y a mis abogados serian el fin, y el comienzo para ciertas personas, habría gente que me odiaría (mas a la lista) y otras que quizás me agradecerían, claro, ninguna de ellas sabría que fui yo quien lo hice, pero no importaba, ya no.</p>
<p>La gente pensará que soy cobarde, pero, sinceramente, ya no importa lo que piensen o digan, si antes no lo hacia, menos ahora. Me detengo frente a una estación de correo, pago el envío y regreso, pero esta vez, para desaparecer por completo.</p>
<p>Si, estaría al pendiente de Rhodey, Visión, Peter y Happy, pero nadie mas, Bruce había desaparecido y no tenia la menor intención de encontrarlo, si él deseaba estar así, pues bien, no seria yo quien le negara eso, después de todo, yo también iba por ese camino.</p>
<p>Tome aire, mentalizándome para lo que iba a venir, no tendría problema, lo tenia todo, sí, por fin lo tenia todo, al menos lo que yo consideraba todo, estaba bien. Sonreí y me coloque mis lentes de sol, el auto acelero. No podría haber comenzado de otra forma.</p>
<p>Había elegido bien.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“La señorita Virginia Pepper Potts, CEO de Industrias Stark, fue arrestada ayer por la tarde debido a una demanda anónima…”</p>
<p>-¡Detente!</p>
<p>Steve rápidamente se acerco a la televisión donde, en esos momentos, mostraban una nota algo…impactante.</p>
<p>“En este momento se comenzara una investigación con respecto a los cargos que se le acusa, hasta el momento la dirección de Industrias Stark queda a cargo de los abogados del famoso empresario Anthony Stark, a quien no se le ha visto desde aquella entrevista donde anunciaba su compromiso con la actual acusada y la incorporación oficial de “El hombre araña” al grupo de super héroes <em>Los Vengadores</em>…”</p>
<p>-¡Oh vaya!-Scott sonrió-eso le pasa, eso señores, se llama karma</p>
<p>Steve le calló.</p>
<p>“Si bien, logramos ver a su jefe de seguridad, el señor Harold Hogan, no logramos conseguir ninguna respuesta a nuestras preguntas respecto al caso ni a la ubicación del multimillonario, el cual, aparentemente, se encuentra aislado”</p>
<p>Aquello preocupó a Steve, usualmente Tony siempre aparecía cuando surgía algo grave con su empresa, o con todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, esto no era normal.</p>
<p>“Se estipula que el señor Stark se oculta tras conocer la traición de su actual prometida (próximamente ex-prometida) aunque hay otras especulaciones en las que se dice, el hombre decidió regresar a su vida de playboy por despecho, pero lo que si estamos seguros, es que el señor Stark no ha respondido a ninguna llamada del gobierno, en una entrevista con el secretario Ross, quien asegura, ha solicitado una reunión con los miembros de los Vengadores, el señor Stark no ha dado ninguna respuesta ante tal petición”</p>
<p>-¿Creen que este bien?</p>
<p>Sí, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había preguntado en voz alta provocando que todos se giraran a verlo, los ignoro.</p>
<p>“En otra oportunidad nos contactamos con el Coronel Rhodey, mejor amigo del señor Stark, y aunque no obtuvimos una respuesta clara, nos dio a entender que el genio no se había contactado con nadie desde que comenzó con su aíslo. La pregunta entonces es ¿Dónde esta Tony Stark? ¿Acaso ya sabia de la traición de su prometida que decidió alejarse antes de que todo se descubriera? pero claramente la mayor de nuestras dudas es ¿Qué pasa con Iron Man? Quizá en esta ocasión, sea definitivo y el “hombre de hierro” por fin se retire de la vida de héroe, quizá solo esperaba que el “hombre araña” se enlistara para poder irse, por lo tanto, si Tony Stark no aparece para cuando el juicio inicie, si no da algún reporte al gobierno, entonces tal vez, vaya siendo hora de decir, Adiós Iron Man”</p>
<p>La nota termino y comenzaron a dar espectáculos, el silencio que quedo en la habitación era tal, que hasta un alfiler se pudo haberse escuchado caer, rápidamente y sobresaltando a todos, Steve se dirigió a la salida.</p>
<p>-No lo hagas</p>
<p>-¿Qué?</p>
<p>Se detuvo girándose a ver a Wanda.</p>
<p>-No lo hagas, ¿Y si es una trampa?</p>
<p>Steve quizo gritarles que toda la culpa la había tenido él, que Tony había querido arreglar las cosas pero él tuvo que arruinarlo…se calló, como siempre.</p>
<p>-No lo es</p>
<p>-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?</p>
<p>Si las miradas mataran, Sam ya estaría bajo 7 capas de la tierra.</p>
<p>-SÉ que no lo es, algo sucedió con Tony…</p>
<p>-Capitán- la voz de T’Challa quien entro a la habitación, detuvo toda discusión que pudiera generarse-quizá sus esfuerzos vayan a ser en vano</p>
<p>Steve frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>-Majestad, me temo que no entiendo que quiere decir</p>
<p>T’Challa sonrió con culpa, sí, se sentía culpable. Suspiró y levanto el sobre que traía consigo. La mirada de Steve se poso en aquellas letras, la reconoció, por supuesto que lo hizo, tras unos años de haber trabajado prácticamente codo a codo con esa persona: Tony.</p>
<p>Sus manos se convirtieron en puños cuando un leve temblor comenzó a aparecer, temía lo peor.</p>
<p>-¿Qué es eso?</p>
<p>Clint aun no entendía muy bien que tenia que ver un sobre, con Steve, con T’Challa y con… ¡Oh! Stark, por supuesto, se contuvo de rodar los ojos, ¿Acaso no podía ser mas cobarde como para enviar disculpas (si es que el hombre se dignaba a ello), por medio de una carta?</p>
<p>-Uno de los abogados del Señor Stark envío esto, me pidió que se lo entregara a usted, Capitán, dijo que era urgente</p>
<p>Prácticamente se abalanzo sobre el sobre, importándole muy poco si parecía desesperado, con firmeza y rapidez abrió el sobre, varias hojas se hallaban dentro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una carta y aquel…</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>-¿Steve?</p>
<p>Tomando todo el autocontrol que tenia (que en si, era nulo) saco las hojas comenzando a leer, su respiración iba acelerando conforme leía…hasta que llego al final, no pudo evitarlo, ya no, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que sentarse porque juraba que colapsaría en cualquier momento…</p>
<p>-¡Steve!</p>
<p>-¡Sea lo que Stark haya mandado juro matarlo!</p>
<p>Sintió como alguien le arrebataba las hojas, no le importo, su mente repitió una y otra vez aquellas palabras…un jadeo externo fue lo que le hizo regresar al presente, Sam sostenía las hojas, su vista fija en una parte de la información.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es?</p>
<p>Sus miradas se conectaron, el remordimiento y la culpa se reflejaron en el rostro de Sam, e igual que Steve, necesito sentarse antes de caer o algo parecido.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué sucede?!</p>
<p>Tomo aire, tomando de nuevo el control sobre si.</p>
<p>-Tranquila Wanda, esta bien-su mente estaba en aquella carta-de hecho, son…buenas noticias-sentía una leve picazón en sus manos, quería leer esa carta-Tony…-necesitaba leerla-Tony nos dio-la culpa lo estaba matando</p>
<p>-Solo dilo Steve</p>
<p>-Libertad-susurro-volveremos a ser libres</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios. n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, el silencio era tranquilizante, el aire fresco, limpio, cerró sus ojos y sonrió, había extrañado esto.</p>
<p>Paz.</p>
<p>Un pequeño movimiento llamo su atención, rápidamente verifico que su pequeño tesoro se encontrara dormido y bien, que el aire no le pegara y que no hubiera nada que le incomodara, su sonrisa se suavizo y no pudo evitar enamorarse mas ante aquella escena.</p>
<p>Su pequeña hizo un leve puchero entre sueños antes de chupar su pequeño dedito gordo, su ceño se suavizo y continuo durmiendo, su otra mano sujetando con fuerza su peluche. Se enderezo y emprendió el camino, caminaba sin preocupación alguno, sí, ya no había nada que le preocupara, era buena su vida.</p>
<p>Su caminata se detuvo al escuchar un leve sollozo, frunció el ceño, la noche era un poco fresca, pronto enfriaría, estaba oscuro y…no parecía haber alguien por ahí. Apretando un poco mas el carrito donde su pequeña dormía, su mirada paso por el lugar, se detuvo al percatarse del leve movimiento que había entre los arbustos.</p>
<p>Se giro a los lados buscando a alguien pero el parque estaba desierto, con un movimiento se su mano coloco algunos encantamientos para proteger a su niña y se acerco a aquellos arbustos, tan silencioso y precavido como pudo. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a un pequeño niño acurrucado entre las ramas y hojas intentando protegerse de la fría noche mientras pequeños sollozos salían de él, temblaba levemente.</p>
<p>-¿Hola?</p>
<p>El pequeño dio un salto asustado, apartándose rápidamente de aquel hombre frente a él. Su respiración se atoro al ver los ojos del pequeño, un verde tan intenso y delicado…jamás había visto algo así, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus ropas, todas enormes, sucias y gastadas, su cabellos estaban despeinados y tenia inflamada una de sus mejillas. Eso le molesto, ¿Quién se atrevía dañar a ese pequeño ser?</p>
<p>-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!-alzo sus manos-Esta bien, no quiero hacerte daño-se acuclillo quedando a su altura, pero sin atreverse a mover-¿Estas bien?</p>
<p>El miedo en los ojos del pequeño era bastante visible, eso y el hecho de que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar.</p>
<p>-Mi nombre es Edoardo-le sonrió levemente aun sin moverse, no quería asustarlo mas, suavizo un poco su acento para que el pequeño pudiera entenderlo-¿Cómo te llamas?</p>
<p>Suspiro al no obtener respuesta, su mirada se poso por un momento en su pequeña, quizá…habría que intentarlo.</p>
<p>-¿No tienes hambre? Mi hija y yo íbamos camino a cenar ¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos comer?</p>
<p>El pequeño miro a donde el hombre había señalado, su vista se poso en aquel carrito de bebé, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.</p>
<p>-Entonces…-volvió a sobresaltarse-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?</p>
<p>El pequeño titubeo un momento, el hombre parecía buena persona, aquella sonrisa y sus ojos, de cierta manera le transmitían seguridad y paz, pero su tío le había advertido que no hablara con nadie, él no quería que su tío se enojara de nuevo con él y lo volviera a castigar, pero…ese hombre le había ofrecido comida y él tenia hambre. ¿Y si era una mala persona? pero tenia una hija, y parecía que le importaba, y que la…quería.</p>
<p>Suspiró con frustración, el pequeño parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, quizá lo mejor seria dejarlo tranquilo, aunque le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? No podía quedarse por mucho tiempo, tenia que regresar al hotel, mañana debía regresar a su casa y continuar con todo lo que había dejado pendiente.</p>
<p>Se levanto dispuesto a irse, se detuvo al sentir una pequeña mano detenerlo, necesito de todo su autocontrol para no cometer un asesinato ante lo que vio, malditos no-majs, ese niño era uno de ellos y esos asquerosos…respiró hondo, ya había decidido, se llevaría al pequeño, no le importaba cuanto tenia que hacer para conseguir su custodia, ademas, siendo quien era, seria fácil, sonrió, sí, siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y él quería a ese niño, así que, él lo tendría.</p>
<p>Se giro pues para encontrarse con esa mirada de temor e inocencia, en verdad quería matar a esos no-majs.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres acompañarnos?</p>
<p>Sonrió al ver un leve brillo de emoción y esperanza en esos hermosos ojos, y sacando una cobija del carrito, se la paso por los hombros al pequeño cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo del aire que había comenzado a arreciar.</p>
<p>-Vamos</p>
<p>No quería que caminara, pero tampoco quería asustarlo, poco a poco, poco a poco.</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>-¿Quién es usted?</p>
<p>Fury se detuvo al ver a un hombre parado en medio de su sala, su vista se poso en el mueble a su izquierda donde tenia su arma, una de tantas que tenia guardadas al rededor de su casa.</p>
<p>-No hay motivo para alarmarse, señor-hablo el desconocido, su acento era extranjero-me presento, soy el Sr. Vitale, vengo de parte del señor Stark</p>
<p>Bajo un poco la guardia entrecerrando los ojos, Stark había desaparecido misteriosamente desde antes de que Virginia Potts fuera acusada por fraude y otras cosas más, Stark no había aparecido en el juicio ni en ningún otro lado, sus abogados se habían hecho cargo de todo, inclusive envío a uno de ellos para pedir su renuncia de los Vengadores asegurando que era definitivo su retiro de Iron Man, la dirección del grupo de super héroes quedo a cargo de su amigo, el Coronel Rhodey, unos meses después se supo de la inocencia (si es que se podía llamar a si) del equipo del Capitán América, Rogers; se incorporaron al equipo pero era obvio que ya no era aquel equipo unido que fue en algún momento. Anthony Stark, no apareció, ni siquiera cuando se revelo todo lo que paso en Siberia y la inocencia de Barnes, el Soldado del Invierno, por que si, no era idiota, sabia que todo eso había sido posible por el castaño, pero, no hubo ninguna aparición del hombre.</p>
<p>No sabia que había sucedido con la dirección de Industrias Stark, ni con todas las demás afiliaciones y campañas del hombre, pero estaba seguro que sus abogados seguían en ello, o a distancia el genio había nombrado a alguien, la prensa aun buscaba el nombre del CEO y algún dato de Iron Man.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo es que puede asegurarme que viene de…?</p>
<p>Calló al ver como el hombre le extendía un sobre, el sello de Industrias Stark estaba ahí, eso no aseguraba nada.</p>
<p>-El Señor Stark ya no es miembro del grupo de los Vengadores, se retiro para siempre de Iron Man, pero aun es dueño de todo el equipo que el grupo utiliza, eso y sus nuevos armamentos, sin embargo, no quiere que vuelva a suceder algo como lo sucedido el año pasado, él cree que, si bien SHIELD era una basura-si, así era como pensaba el genio-bien servía para protegerlos de posibles contratos y tratados</p>
<p>-¿A qué vino?</p>
<p>Tomo el sobre que el hombre le tendía, aun alerta y desconfiado lo abrió y tras una última mirada a éste comenzó a leer, se sorprendió.</p>
<p>-El señor Stark convenció al consejo de reabrir SHIELD, la diferencia seria, que él formaría parte representando a un grupo de personas, si bien no puedo revelar más, puedo asegurarle que, mientras SHIELD mantenga el orden y continue con su deber de proteger al mundo, no habrá ningún problema con ningún gobierno que quiera tomar control de los héroes ¿Qué es lo que decide?</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa si no deseo esto?</p>
<p>El hombre sonrió, aquella mirada le dio un poco de escalofríos ¿Dónde estaba Stark?</p>
<p>-Señor, mi jefe no tiene ningún problema si se niega, él creyó que usted seria la persona ideal para reabrir SHIELD, pero si desea continuar con su…tranquilidad, le aseguro que mi jefe entenderá y buscara otra persona calificada para el cargo</p>
<p>-¿Y si los héroes no desean regresar?</p>
<p>-¡Oh créame! Ellos lo harán</p>
<p>Había algo…extraño con aquel hombre.</p>
<p>-¿A qué se refiere?</p>
<p>-Algunos gobiernos desean discutir los Tratados pasados, y le aseguro que en esa ocasión, no serán tan… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿generosos?-Fury reprimió un escalofrío- mi jefe solo desea lo mejor para sus antiguos compañeros, no desea nuevas disputas, tengo entendido que el equipo ya no es lo que era antes, usted también es consciente de ello ¿o no?</p>
<p>No sabia porque, pero en definitiva no estaba seguro si debía confiar o no.</p>
<p>-Todos los trabajadores regresaran a sus puestos, aunque se harán entrevistas y revisiones, el señor Stark no quiere infiltrados ni traidores, por esa parte no debe de preocuparse, también los armamentos e instrumentaría regresara a su control</p>
<p>-¿Sabe que cuando se enteren que Stark es miembro del Consejo algunos héroes no desearan entrar?</p>
<p>-Usted no tiene que decir nada, pero si sucediera el caso, le aseguro que mi jefe no influirá en ninguna decisión, de hecho, simplemente estará para asegurarse que no haya desacuerdo o algún abuso de poder</p>
<p>Pero que… ¿Qué había hecho Stark como para conseguir tanto poder? ¿Vigilar al Consejo había entendido bien? ¿Mas poderoso que un grupo de personas que tenían el poder de una nación completa? ¡¿Qué mierda había sucedido que los papeles simplemente se hubieran invertido?! ¡El Consejo había estado de acuerdo!</p>
<p>-Lo mas recomendable es que no lo piense tanto</p>
<p>-No puedo tomar una decisión sin pensar adecuadamente, debo de…</p>
<p>-Señor, lo único que necesito es su firma para poder anunciar al director de SHIELD, todo lo demás ya esta hecho, eso y el hecho de hablar con los héroes, mi jefe dejo el Complejo como sede de SHIELD, lo único que tendría que hacer, seria dar las buenas noticias a los Vengadores</p>
<p>Su vista volvió a los documentos, no sabia que era lo que le había decido firmar, pero…esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.</p>
<p>El señor Vitale se levanto con los papeles en mano, su sonrisa provoco de nuevo, un escalofrío a Fury.</p>
<p>-Eso es todo entonces-sonrió- <em>arrivederci</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios. n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Bien, hemos llegado</p>
<p>Comenzó a quitarse su abrigo para dejarlo en el sillón junto a la entrada, se giro a ver al pequeño, por que si, aun no sabia su nombre, mentira, lo sabia, pero esperaba a que el pequeño se lo dijera sin presionarlo. Llevaban ya dos semanas juntos, el niño no hablaba, solo asentía o negaba y era bastante miedoso, había logrado convencerlo de estar con él con la excusa de que necesitaba a alguien para ayudarle a cuidar a la pequeña, otra mentira, pero el pequeño se lo había tomado bastante enserio, si no supiera que durante este tiempo prácticamente había sido tratado como a un elfo domestico (inclusive peor), no hubiera creído que era como una especie de pago por que él lo mantuviera.</p>
<p>-¿Te ayudo?</p>
<p>Le había comprado unas pocas prendas de su talla sustituyendo la horrible ropa que llevaba, ahora tenia ropa limpia y abrigable. Suspiro cuando tomo el pequeño abrigo, y como solía suceder, el pequeño se acerco al carrito donde su hija descansaba para ver que nada le faltara. Sonrió, su pequeña se había adaptado bien al pequeño, no había habido problema con eso, estaba bien entonces.</p>
<p>Se sentó en el sillón, no podía continuar así, el niño necesitaba revisión medica y no solo el ligero escaneo que él había hecho cuando dormía, también necesitaba saber quien era y por que vivía con esa familia tan horrible (si es que se podían llamar así) ¿por que el ministro había permitido esto? Tenia entendido que ningún niño mágico podía vivir con no-majs, era una de las reglas principales. ¡Su bisabuelo lo había declarado con una de las 10 principales leyes! En verdad el Mundo Mágico estaba en problemas, era su culpa, si solo no se hubiera ido…pero por eso estaba ahí, para arreglar todo, ya solo faltaban los países occidentales y entonces tendría de nuevo todo el control de los diversos Ministerios, les haría ver que de nuevo su líder había regresado.</p>
<p>-Oye…-tomo aire- ¿Podemos hablar?</p>
<p>Supo que no iba por buen camino cuando el pequeño se tenso, sus ojos reflejaban temor.</p>
<p>-Tranquilo, solo es una charla-sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo, no funcionó-vamos, después podrás regresar a jugar con Liz</p>
<p>Algo inseguro y temeroso se acerco hasta el hombre, dijo que solo quería una platica, debía confiar que solo seria eso, hasta ahora no le había castigado o regañado, al contrario, había cuidado de él y le había comprado algo de ropa ¡y le había alimentado! Había dejado que cuidara de su hija, y él había hecho eso, hasta ahora creyó que hacia las cosas bien ¿Acaso se había equivocado? ¿Lo regresaría con sus tíos? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Estaba en problemas? Quizá y solo se había cansado de él, no lo culpaba, su tío se cansaba rápidamente de él, quizá…quizá tendría que regresar.</p>
<p>Temblorosos se paro frente al hombre, la vista baja y los brazos atrás, como su tío le había indicado cada que le mandaba a llamar.</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño, el pequeño no tenia porque hacer eso ¡Por las barbas de su bisabuelo! ¡Que era solo un niño!</p>
<p>-No…no hagas eso-no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, él no era un monstruo como ese no-maj- solo…siéntate-cerró los ojos al ver que prácticamente el niño obedecía a todo, como sucedía desde que estaba con él, se maldijo al no darse cuanta antes de ello</p>
<p>Pensó en la mejor manera de empezar con esto, pero simplemente no encontraba una, suspiró, quizá lo mejor fuera ser directo…no, era solo un niño, ¡Por su tía! ¡El pequeño no debía tener más de tres!</p>
<p>-Escucha…lo estuve pensando y…esto no puede seguir así ¿sabes?-le miro, el pequeño continuaba con la vista baja, esto estaba mal, se levanto y se acuclillo quedando a su altura, un leve estremecimiento sacudió su pequeño cuerpo-¿Por qué decidiste venir conmigo?</p>
<p>Él tenia la culpa, prácticamente lo soborno con dulces y cosas para que aceptara irse con él, pero…el pequeño en algún momento pudo haberse negado, aunque entendía porque no lo había hecho.</p>
<p>-Mira, se que te dije que necesitaba ayuda y todo eso con mi hija pero, no es algo que un niño como tu deba hacer, tú tendrías que estar jugando y con tus padres…-callo cuando el niño comenzó a negar, sus ojos reflejan terror y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar-¡Ey! Esta bien, tranquilo yo…</p>
<p>Su mano quedo a medio camino cuando intento acariciarle, el pequeño se había encogido en su lugar y leves sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo aunque se dio cuenta que intentaba acallarlos. Requirió de un control absoluto sobre si para no salir rumbo a la casa del pequeño y matar a esos…monstruos. En un rápido movimiento y antes de que el pequeño se diera cuenta, ya lo tenia sentado sobre su regazo mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes y masajeaba su espalda. Como era de esperar, el niño comenzó a llorar, intento alejarse pero no lo permitió, no supo si paso mucho, para cuando el pequeño se calmo, ya estaba dormido.</p>
<p>Tomando una profunda respiración, lo cargo hasta la cama donde lo dejo con sumo cuidado, le quito los zapatos y le arropo, el pequeño se acurruco soltando un suspiro y continuo durmiendo, se sintió mal, el pobre había pasado por mucho cuando no debería haber sido así.</p>
<p>Rápidamente se encargo de revisar que su hija estuviera bien y limpia antes de acostarla en su cuna. Asegurándose que ambos niños descansaban se dirigió a la mesa de la habitación, saco pergamino y pluma, y comenzó a escribir. Esto no podía quedarse así.</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>Un fénix se apareció en medio de su despacho sobresaltándolo de su lectura, palideció al ver al ave, conocía aquel ave, todo Ministro en la tierra lo conocía, era el ave del Supremo, un ave como esa, tan hermosa y aterradora solo podía pertenecer a su señor.</p>
<p>Levantándose con cuidado y tragando ruidosamente se acerco al ave, quien podía jurar, podía leer su alma con aquella mirada, con si lo evaluara, tomo la carta con manos temblorosas y con un leve chillido el fénix desapareció.</p>
<p>Suspiró relajándose en el acto, aquella ave en verdad atemorizaba, no podía compararse con ninguna otra, ni siquiera con el fénix de Dumbledore. Regresó a su escritorio y abrió el sobre, tenia curiosidad con lo que el Supremo le escribiría, su respiración se atoro y sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados, de repente el miedo dio paso a la furia. ¡Esto era inaceptable! Con un movimiento de su varita llamo a su asistente, esto jamás debió haber sucedido, ¡Como lo había permitido!</p>
<p>La mujer regordeta entro prácticamente cayendo debido a su carrera, el rostro de su jefe fue tan aterrador que por un momento temió haber sido descubierta.</p>
<p>-Señor Ministro recibí…</p>
<p>-¡Ahora no mujer!-le calló, aun no entendía como es que había aceptado tenerla por ayudante con esa voz tan chillona, se levantó-Quiero que envíes un citatorio ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! Quiero que lo envíes y que te asegures de que llegue a su destinatario sin ningún contratiempo ¿Comprendes?</p>
<p>-Sí, señor, pero…</p>
<p>-¡No me interrumpas!-esto era grave, si no lo arreglaba podría perder su puesto…-envíaselo a Dumbledore ¡quiero su respuesta para ayer! ¡Pero que haces aquí! ¡Qué no escuchaste! ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete!</p>
<p>La mujer prácticamente salió huyendo lo mas rápido posible del lugar. Fudge se dejo caer contra su asiento, ¿En que momento descuido todo?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios. n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Bien, podemos decir que fue otra misión exitosa</p>
<p>Fury entro a la habitación donde su equipo se encontraba, aun había rastros de la batalla que habían tenido con Hydra, pero habían logrado eliminar el peligro, asintió de acuerdo al ver que el ambiente era menos tenso, prácticamente había ordenado que dejaran sus diferencias de lado o ya se las verían con él, por supuesto, todos obedecieron, o al menos algo así.</p>
<p>-Señor, ¿Tiene alguna noticia…?</p>
<p>-Chico, no pierdas tu tiempo</p>
<p>-Es suficiente Barton, deja que pregunte, que tú aun odies a Tones no significa que…</p>
<p>-¡Hey! Él solo dio su punto de vista…</p>
<p>-¡Suficiente!-se masajeó el puente de la nariz, bueno, aun había ciertas cosas que arreglar-No quiero escuchar otra vez la misma discusión-hablo con voz firme-Chico, no, Stark no ha dado señales de vida, cuando lo haga te aseguro que serás el primero en enterarte-evito rodar los ojos, al principio creyó que aquel chaval adoraría a Rogers, el “gran” Capitán America, pero su sorpresa fue cuando en cada sesión que llamaba, el chico preguntaba por Stark, se pregunto cuanto había cambiado el millonario para que aquel chiquillo le fuera tan… ¿devoto?</p>
<p>Parker asintió un poco mas calmado y se sentó en su lugar. Su vista paso por los miembros del equipo, suspiro cuando su vista se poso en el rubio, desde que habían regresado el hombre no había sido el mismo, estaba mas decaído y prácticamente aceptaba toda misión que hubiera, por ridícula y fácil que fuera, después de que los noticieros revelaran lo sucedido en Siberia, su equipo se dividió, cada uno con sus ideas y opiniones, ahora solo estaban él y Sam (como su fiel amigo) los demás…bueno, Wanda se sentía culpable con el genio y traicionada por el rubio, Clint simplemente decidió quedarse aparte, ni con uno ni con otro, Scott se puso del lado de Stark, principalmente por su novia y su mentor, los Pym (aun debía descubrir como el hombre había perdonado a los Stark) T’Challa de igual forma se sentía culpable por no haber hablado con Stark y Barnes…el Soldado aun estaba congelado, aunque ya era hombre libre, había sido su decisión y puesto que no habían encontrado forma de eliminar al Soldado de su mente, continuaba durmiendo.</p>
<p>El equipo de Stark estaba decaído, su líder y amigo desapareció dejando una carta como disculpa, si bien lo entendieron, Rhodey se sentía traicionado porque su amigo no tuvo el valor de contarle, Visión no tuvo problema de aceptarlo, al parecer era el único que sabia de la complicación que el genio tuvo después de regresar de Siberia, algo que Fury agradeció, no quería ver a un Capitán América mas deprimido de lo que ya estaba. Por su parte, Romanoff podría decir que le era indiferente lo sucedido, pero la conocía, y así como todos los demás, extrañaba a Stark, por que si, conocía a su gente, y por mas indiferente que Barton se comportara, sabia que extrañaba al genio, si no a él, a sus comentarios sarcásticos, en verdad no se había dado cuenta de cuanto es que Stark aportaba al equipo, se extrañaba su presencia.</p>
<p>-Escuchen, hay una nueva misión-lo había decidido, rápidamente la atención de todos se volvió a él-esta misión es diferente a todas las anteriores, será peligrosa-se acerco al panel de control-arriesgada-desactivo los controles, su vista se fijo en el Capitán-y prohibida</p>
<p>-Señor…</p>
<p>-Capitán, tenemos 10 minutos antes de que los controles se activen de nuevo, no voy a darle largas-se enderezo-quiero a Stark de regreso y no me importa en donde mierda se encuentre, quiero que lo traigan, y no me importa como, pero Stark me debe unas cuantas explicaciones</p>
<p>-Señor, ¿No cree que se esta precipitando?-Romanoff le miro-si Stark deseaba alejarse de todo esto…</p>
<p>-El problema, agente Romanoff, no es que Stark decidiera alejarse de esta vida, si no que decidió alejarse de todo ¿Acaso lo ha visto en las presentaciones de su empresa? ¿Sabe quien es el CEO de Industrias Stark? ¿Acaso sabe dónde se esconde?</p>
<p>-Creo que si Tones hubiera deseado que lo encontráramos, él mismo se hubiera acercado ¿Por qué decidió que lo buscáramos? ¿Por qué no antes?</p>
<p>-Ya saben de la misión, quien acepte los veré mañana en la antigua sede de SHIELD, quien no-su mirada se endurecido-mas le vale no abrir la boca, como dije, no es algo que debamos hacer, pero yo, quiero respuestas y Stark es el único quien podrá dármelas</p>
<p>Y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, salió del lugar.</p>
<p>-¿Esta seguro de esto?</p>
<p>Rechino los dientes, este hombre lo fastidiaba peor que Stark, ¿De dónde salía? No tenia la menor idea, pero siempre estaba ahí, cuando menos lo deseaba y esperaba, ¿Que cómo se enteraba de todo? También era un misterio.</p>
<p>Entró a su despacho seguido del hombre.</p>
<p>-¿Me va a detener?</p>
<p>Aquella maldita sonrisa de siempre, como la odiaba.</p>
<p>-Pregunte si estaba seguro, jamas dije que lo detendría, aunque claro-rió-tampoco dije que se lo dejaría fácil, mi jefe se alejo porque estaba cansado de ustedes, de la gente normal, él necesitaba un respiro, por eso se fue</p>
<p>Entrecerró los ojos, como le sacaba de quicio, y luego aquel acento que, estaba seguro, siempre remarcaba para él.</p>
<p>-Ya eh decidido ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?</p>
<p>Vitale rió entre dientes.</p>
<p>-Supongo que será divertido-se detuvo antes de salir-le aconsejo que recomiende a su equipo de tener mucha, demasiada, paciencia, su búsqueda será bastante larga</p>
<p>Salió aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, eso solo provoco mas confusión a Fury, pero como había dicho, encontraría a Stark así le tomara toda su vida, obtendría sus respuestas.</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>Se dejo caer contra el sillón, su cabeza dolía tras aquella exhaustiva platica con el Ministro Británico, se había asegurado de que el hombre le temiera, que viera que no era un hombre que podía hacer lo que deseaba, aun faltaba la platica con Dumbledore, pero eso seria ya en la reunión con su Orden, al parecer al viejo se le habían subido los humos después de recibir tantos premios y reconocimientos, sus ojos centellaron, ya vería también cual era su lugar, porque por lo que el Ministro le había contado, no faltaba mucho para que el hechicero se sintiera Merlin, eso si que no lo iba a permitir.</p>
<p>-¿Se-señor?</p>
<p>Respiró hondo antes de mirar al pequeño, ya había pasado unos días desde que él y el pequeño habían hablado ¡por fin!, y aunque había aclarado ciertas cosas con el pequeño, éste continuaba un poco escéptico.</p>
<p>-¿Dime Harry?</p>
<p>Harry, Harry Potter, el famoso niño que había vencido a Voldemort, aquel mago-hechicero oscuro que había provocado una guerra en Reino Unido, haciéndose llamar un Lord Oscuro, ridículo. El pequeño niño había quedado huérfano y fue a vivir con sus parientes no-majs o muggles, como sea, donde desde el primer momento en que llego, fue tratado peor que un animal, todo por culpa de Dumbledore. Ahora que recordaba, tenia que ir con los duendes, asegurarse que aquel Voldemort no hubiera dejado alguna hechizo maligno, también tenia que ir al Hospital San Mungo, que vieran al pequeño…mejor no, llamaría a Valentina, si, quizá fuera mejor, habría que enviarle una carta. Ya que, aunque no era un experto en medicina mágica, podía asegurar que aquella cicatriz en su frente no era común, detectaba algo extraño, magia antigua y oscura, no quería que algo grave le sucediera al pequeño por no haber tomado medidas respecto a ello, ese niño no tenia que sufrir más.</p>
<p>-¿Esta usted bi-bien?</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño, ¿a que se debía eso?</p>
<p>-¿Cómo?</p>
<p>Se maldijo cuando lo vio temblar ante su tono de voz.</p>
<p>-Usted…sus ojos…ellos brillaron de…</p>
<p>¡Ah si! Por supuesto. Sonrió.</p>
<p>-Estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes, pero gracias por preguntar-el pequeño asintió un poco inseguro y se acerco a él, automáticamente lo sentó en su regazo-¿Por qué no mejor me dices que tal estuvo tu día?</p>
<p>-Yo…estuvo bien</p>
<p>Bueno, tenia que conformarse con eso, al menos por ahora. Asintió y se levanto con el niño aun en brazos, sonrió al ver a su pequeña despierta y entretenida con el móvil de cuna que había comprado para ella. Estaba tranquila, mejor dejarla por ahora. De hecho, aprovechando, parecía que era buen momento para hablar con Harry.</p>
<p>-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya comiste?</p>
<p>-La señorita vino</p>
<p>Volvió a asentir, como odiaba que Harry se comportara como un adulto, y más que su vocabulario fuera tan extenso, es decir, eso era bueno, era un chico listo, pero eso no debía haber pasado, al menos no en la forma en que aprendió a hablar tan bien.</p>
<p>Llamó al restaurante del hotel pidiendo algo de comer, poco después se sentó en la pequeña sala.</p>
<p>-Escucha Harry, ¿Recuerdas la platica que tuvimos hace unos días?-tímidamente el pequeño asintió, paso una mano por su cabeza intentando tranquilizarlo-bueno, hay algo que me llamo la atención ¿sabes?-supo que había entendido cuando se tenso-esta bien, de hecho,quería mostrarte algo</p>
<p>La curiosidad en esa mirada le causo gracia, ese pequeño era muy expresivo con sus ojos.</p>
<p>-¿Qué cosa?</p>
<p>Rio, la curiosidad en Harry era demasiado evidente.</p>
<p>-Bueno, dime, ¿Crees en la magia?</p>
<p>Su pequeño ceño se frunció, el señor Edoardo a veces hacia, decía y preguntaba cosas extrañas.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué?</p>
<p>-Solo responde-la diversión se notaba en su voz</p>
<p>Harry titubeo un momento, ¿Qué pasaba si se enojaba? Su tío se había puesto todo loco cuando una vez, le dijo que parecía cosa mágica lo que sucedía a su al rededor. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido al ver como una flor comenzó a elevarse, como por arte de magia, rápidamente el asombro fue sustituido por el terror, su mirada se dirigió al señor Edoardo, pero éste simplemente…sonrió.</p>
<p>Su vista fue de la flor al hombre.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo…?</p>
<p>-Magia</p>
<p>¡Entonces era verdad! ¡La magia en verdad existía!</p>
<p>Sonrió al ver esa carita tan emocionada y sorprendida, prometio que esto pasaría mas veces, quería ver a Harry feliz, no quería ver mas lagrimas de miedo o dolor, no, ese pequeño merecía ser feliz, divertirse y actuar como cualquier niño de su edad.</p>
<p>-¿Crees en la magia Harry?</p>
<p>Volvió a preguntar, esperaba que su pequeño acto fuera suficiente para relajar al pequeño y darle valor a responder. Sonrió feliz cuando Harry asintió mas que contento.</p>
<p>-Yo también-la flor se acerco al pequeño quien con un poco de duda la tomo-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-esos ojos esmeralda le miraron alegres</p>
<p>-¿Qué cosa?</p>
<p>Parece que esa costumbre de llamarle señor, poco a poco iba desapareciendo, eso le alegro más.</p>
<p>-Si te digo que los…mago existen ¿me creerías?</p>
<p>Harry dudo un momento, pero finalmente asintió, acababa de ver con una flor se elevaba en el aire mágicamente, entonces era obvio que los magos debían existir ¿no?</p>
<p>-De acuerdo, y…si te digo que soy un mago… ¿Me temerías?</p>
<p>-No-negó-usted…usted es bueno conmigo, no…no me ha hecho nada-su pequeño ceño se frunció-¿Me…harías daño?</p>
<p>El temor se asomo en sus ojos.</p>
<p>-¡Oh no! ¡Harry, claro que no pequeño! No podría, nunca</p>
<p>La sonrisa que le devolvió el niño fue tan grande que se alivio de que le creyera.</p>
<p>-Entonces no</p>
<p>Su atención ahora en la flor en sus manos.</p>
<p>-¿Y si te digo que tu también lo eres?</p>
<p>De nuevo aquella duda y confusión en su rostro apareció, por unos minutos pareció pensar en lo que le había dicho, pero finalmente sonrió.</p>
<p>-¿Lizzy también?</p>
<p>-No, ella es una bruja</p>
<p>-Pero…-su naricita se arrugo levemente-las brujas son feas</p>
<p>No pudo evitar reír ante aquello, levanto una ceja, sus ojos reflejaban diversión.</p>
<p>-¿Acaso crees que Liz es fea?</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, negó.</p>
<p>-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Lizzy es muy bonita!</p>
<p>-Bueno, pues ahí tienes, aunque-pensó en la asistente del Ministro Británico- te diré que si, hay algunas brujas feas</p>
<p>La risa del pequeño fue nueva, tanto que hasta al pequeño le sorprendió, sonrió.</p>
<p>-Esta bien Harry-volvió a acariciarle sus cabellos-esta bien</p>
<p>Eso pareció calmarlo porque de un momento a otro se relajo acurrucándose mejor, continuó pasando su mano por sus cabellos hasta que finalmente se durmió, el leve quejido de su hija le indico que era hora de alimentarla. Levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a Harry, lo acomodo en el sillón y se dirigió junto a su hija.</p>
<p>La tomo en brazos mientras la mamila se preparaba con un hechizo, las cosas iban por buen camino, si, las cosas mejoraban cada vez más.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios. n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, suspiró al ver a la agente Carter en la entrada de su habitación, sonrió, o al menos eso intento.</p>
<p>-Sharon</p>
<p>-Steve ¿Todo bien?</p>
<p>Entró sentándose junto a él, intentó tomarle de la mano, pero para su sorpresa, él aparto la suya.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto, solo-suspiró-estaba pensando</p>
<p>-¿Stark?</p>
<p>El toque de molestia y…celos, no paso desapercibido por Steve, quien frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>-¿Te molesta?</p>
<p>-Desde que regresaste solamente piensas en Stark, quizo sea hora de olvidar…</p>
<p>-No lo entiendes</p>
<p>La molestia en su voz sobresalto a Sharon, vio como Steve se levantaba acercándose a la ventana dandole la espalda. Frunció el ceño extrañada.</p>
<p>-Quizá si me explicas podría…</p>
<p>-Necesito estar sólo Sharon, por favor, te pido que te retires</p>
<p>Se levantó, estaba preocupada por él, últimamente de unos días para acá, simplemente Steve dejo de hacer las pocas actividades que aun solía hacer, no corría en las mañanas, no salía a comer y tampoco hablaba con la gente, ni si quiera con su amigo Sam, Steve estaba cayendo en una depresión tan profunda que simplemente todos temían el día en que el rubio ya no asistiera a las reuniones del equipo, Sharon temía que solo asistía a las misiones para distraerse, pero…inclusive cuando salía, su mente estaba distante, no se concentraba.</p>
<p>-Steve…</p>
<p>-Por favor, no quiero hablar con nadie</p>
<p>Su voz fue firme, autoritaria, suspiró y tras una última mirada al rubio, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Los Vengadores le miraron esperando alguna respuesta, negó, la decepción en sus rostros regresó. Habían intentado todo, Natasha le había gritado y dado una cachetada para ver si así reaccionaba, pero el rubio continuo, si no es que empeoró. Rhodey, tragándose el profundo odio que sentía, hablo con él, intento hacerle ver que Tony no hubiera deseado verlo así, que no le odiaba, porque en ese caso su amigo no se hubiera esforzado por darles la libertad que merecían, porque si no, no se hubiera esforzado por darle una oportunidad al Soldado (a pesar de lo que había hecho) y darle su libertad borrando todo de lo que se le inculpaba. Steve no reaccionó.</p>
<p>Fury le había ordenado dejar todo ese “teatro” como llamaba. Y Steve, continuó en su depresión. La desesperación en el equipo era evidente, tanto, que toda diferencia quedo olvidada por completo, uniéndose para encontrar la manera de traer de regreso a aquel compañero que tanto querían y respetaban, la unión que antes hubo regresó, incluso mas fuerte que antes, los nuevos integrantes se acoplaron rápidamente y de nuevo regresaban a ser una familia…pero no estaban completos, faltaban dos de sus integrantes, faltaban sus líderes, por que si, a pesar de que Rhodey continuaba con el liderazgo del equipo, al final ese puesto jamas podría ser ocupado mas que por esas dos personas que ahora, una, se encontraba desaparecida, y la segunda, se estaba perdiendo en su dolor.</p>
<p>-Tenemos que hacer algo</p>
<p>Wanda habló cuando vio a Sharon desaparecer en el pasillo.</p>
<p>-¡El Capitán morirá!</p>
<p>-¡No digas cosas Peter!</p>
<p>El joven hizo una mueca cuando Clint le dio un golpe en la nuca.</p>
<p>-Steve no morirá-aseguró Natasha-pero tenemos que hacer algo</p>
<p>-¡Hemos intentado todo! ¡Nada parece funcionar!-Scott gritó frustrado</p>
<p>Intercambiaron miradas para ver si alguien más tendría alguna nueva idea, ninguno opino. Natasha suspiró.</p>
<p>-Tenemos que encontrar a Tony, hablar con él y pedirle que regrese, estoy segura que si le decimos sobre Steve aceptara…</p>
<p>-No hemos tenido suerte en estos meses, Tones simplemente no desea ser encontrado-Rhodey negó-ni siquiera sus abogados saben donde está</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa con FRIDAY?</p>
<p>-Nada-Visión suspiró derrotado-el señor Stark se llevo todo, inclusive a FRIDAY, las viviendas fueron vendidas antes de su ida, no hay nada, ni siquiera puedo rastrear su móvil</p>
<p>Eso lo sabían, habían verificado mas de mil veces y no habían tenido resultado alguno, rápidamente Natasha se fijo en Peter, el joven tenia su vista baja y un leve movimiento en sus pies lo delato, entrecerró sus ojos.</p>
<p>-Peter</p>
<p>El chico salto, retrocediendo ante la mirada que la espía le dirigía, negó frenéticamente y levanto las manos.</p>
<p>-No…no puedo, yo…-pareció luchar con algo que le impedía hablar, finalmente se rindió, pensó un momento antes de hablar-yo…-abrió y cerró la boca varias veces-es…-suspiró-no se donde esta, pero…</p>
<p>-¡Pero!</p>
<p>Detuvo a Clint antes de que se abalanzara contra el chico, había algo raro ahí, como si Peter luchara contra una fuerza invisible…</p>
<p>-El señor Stark ha ido a visitarme en…algunas ocaciones-un jadeo general se produjo-solo viene a ver como estoy, me pregunta por mis calificaciones y eso, ¡Pero no hay mas! ¡Lo juro!-sus ojos reflejaron angustia y culpa-me pidió que no dijera nada, fue su condición a cambio de venir a ayudarme…</p>
<p>-¿Desde cuándo?</p>
<p>Natasha no negaría que estaba molesta y dolida con el chico. Peter templo levemente, su vista en cualquier lugar menos en aquellas personas que le aceptaron como parte de ellos, no quería hablar, no les había dicho…no quería su lastima, pero…el señor Stark solo sonrió cuando le vio, le apoyo y ayudo tras lo sucedido, en ningún momento su mirada fue diferente al orgullo que sentía por él.</p>
<p>-Desde…-tomo aire intentado tranquilizarse, aun no lo superaba-el señor Stark…él me apoyo-susurró</p>
<p>Los adultos se miraron aun sin comprender, el enojo disminuyo al ver la reacción del chico, Wanda fue quien se acerco.</p>
<p>-¿Pet?</p>
<p>-El señor Stark ha venido a visitarme desde hace unos tres meses</p>
<p>-¿Por qué?</p>
<p>Su respiración se acelero y se esforzó a relajarse.</p>
<p>-Hubo un accidente-comenzó-yo estaba con ustedes en una misión y…-trago el nudo que se había formado-mi tía May murió</p>
<p>-Peter…</p>
<p>-El señor Stark se entero de alguna forma y fue a visitarme, él me ha estado pagando el colegio y los cursos, no se supone que se enteraran, nadie…no quería su lastima ni nada, pero el señor Stark llego y…dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, es decir, ya me ayudaba pero…pero dijo que no dijera nada-negó-él viene a verme, a veces manda cartas pero nada que diga donde se encuentra, otras veces son sus abogados quienes vienen…él jamas me ha dicho dónde podría encontrarlo, dijo que si lo necesitaba él lo sabría y me ayudaría-se encogió de hombros-cuando pregunte él se negó a decirme, quise decirle del estado del Capitán, pero dijo que ya había dejado esa vida, dijo que no guardaba rencor alguno pero que era lo mejor, esperaba que todos se encontraran bien y entonces cambio la conversación-levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban acuosos-¡Juro que eh intentado convencerlo! ¡Decirle como se encuentra el Capitán! Pero el señor Stark se niega a escuchar algo de ustedes, dijo que para eso esta el señor Vitale, que si necesitamos algo Fury podría pedírselo y el señor Vitale le diría, pero cuando le pregunte a Fury el negó haber escuchado algo del hombre y… ¡No! ¡Natasha no!</p>
<p>Peter desplegó una telaraña que aprisiono a la espía.</p>
<p>-¡Por favor no vayas! Si vas y le dices a Fury se enojara, se supone que no debía decirles nada, ademas, no quiero que de alguna forma el señor Stark se entere y se enoje conmigo, cuando él viene hago todo lo posible por que cambie de opinión ¡De verdad lo digo enserio! Pero si vas con Fury entonces puede que el señor Stark ya no venga y entonces no tendré ninguna oportunidad para hablar con él y yo…él…</p>
<p>No iba a llorar, no enfrente de ellos…</p>
<p>-Peter, si Fury ha sabido como contactar a Tony debió habernos dicho y no darnos…</p>
<p>-No-negó-no lo entiendes, al parecer a Fury no le agrada el señor Vitale, lo eh visto, es un hombre extraño, intente averiguar algo sobre él pero no hay nada, es como si no existiera pero…hay algo, no se, pero es como si te indicara que no te metas con él…el señor Vitale parece que no desea decirle nada sobre el señor Stark, es cortante cuando el tema se dirige a él</p>
<p>-Pero si Tony te dijo que ese hombre es la única manera de contactarlo…</p>
<p>-¡Lo eh intentado! Intente hablar con él pero simplemente deja de escuchar cuando hablo del señor Stark, él no le dirá nada</p>
<p>-Tones siempre pone a gente de su confianza-Rhodey reflexionó-que este hombre no diga nada…entonces oculta algo, quizá y…</p>
<p>-No, sé lo que piensas, pero no, él es fiel al señor Stark, es como si quisiera protegerlo, de una forma extraña pero es así, deberían de verlo cuando alguien habla mal del señor Stark, casi mata a un hombre solo porque escuchó llamarle cobarde…-tragó al recordarlo-él no le traicionaría</p>
<p>-Peter-Sam le tomo por los hombros-debes decirle a Stark que ese hombre no le dice todo ¡Quizá así él venga y…!</p>
<p>Su voz se apago cuando el chico volvió a negar.</p>
<p>-Creo que aun no entienden, el señor Stark no quiere regresar, él no quiere volver aquí, dijo que solo iba a mi casa porque no le traía malos recuerdos, pero que si hubiera sido el caso, entonces habría encontrado otro lugar para verme, pero aun cuando viene a visitarme…él parece…incomodo, como si en verdad le molestara regresar-su mirada se perdió-él dice que esta mejor y yo…le creo pero…sus ojos dicen otra cosa, es…no se-suspiro-es como si se sintiera traicionado por la gente</p>
<p>El ambiente era triste, ahora sabían algo del genio pero…parecía que continuaban atorados, de hecho, ahora era peor, saber que estaba demasiado cerca y a la vez tan lejos…</p>
<p>-Quítame esto Peter, no iré con Fury</p>
<p>Natasha aseguró al ver la inseguridad en su mirada. Para cuando parpadeó la telaraña que le sujetaba había desaparecido.</p>
<p>-Bien, ¿Qué propones?</p>
<p>Peter los miro, intentando ver si tramaban algo, pero parecía que no, tampoco había compasión o pena al verle, se relajo un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a tensarse cuando Wanda le abrazo.</p>
<p>-Lamento lo de tu tía, Pet, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea y que…bueno, no estamos enojados</p>
<p>Todos sonrieron apoyando las palabras de Wanda, sonrió, un peso fue retirado de su cuerpo, no estaban molestos y le apoyaban…devolvió el abrazo.</p>
<p>-Gracias</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios. n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya saben, San Google ayudándome con las traducciones, si algo que este incorrecto por favor no duden en decirme, no se Italiano y mucho menos lo estudio como tal, entonces si hay errores me disculpo por ellos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Buongiorno, mi scusi, avete camere libere? (Buenos días, disculpe, ¿Tiene habitaciones libres?)</p>
<p>El hombre de recepción sonrió y comenzó a buscar en el ordenador una habitación disponible.</p>
<p>-Harry-se agacho junto a su niño-Porque no van tú y tu hermana a ver si no hay algún dulce ¿eh?</p>
<p>El pequeño sonrió y empujo el carrito donde su hermana jugaba con su peluche de Bowtruckle, desde que había sido adoptado por su, ahora, padre, había estado aprendiendo sobre el Mundo Mágico, su padre le había querido hablar de sus padres biológicos y la razón por la que había terminado con sus tíos, pero él no queria saber, al menos no por ahora, así que el tema quedo olvidado hasta que él decidiera hablar sobre ello.</p>
<p>Su padre le había llevado a un lugar lleno de criaturas extrañas y feas, rápidamente le había explicado que eran duendes y que ellos le ayudarían para que por fin pudiera adoptarle, fue horrible, bueno, no todo, pero cuando le analizaron y quien sabe que mas, los duendes habían querido hablar a solas con su padre, no supo jamas que le dijeron, pero su padre se había enojado tanto que el edificio tembló ante la gran cantidad de magia que había soltado, después de eso solo recuerda que su padre le había dicho que habían que hacerle algo y que para eso tenían que dormirlo, no negaría que sintió miedo, pero confiaba en su padre y el hecho de que no le dañarían.</p>
<p>Recuerda que sentía mucho dolor y deseaba despertar y abrazarse a su padre...negó intentando olvidar aquello, ya había pasado, su padre le prometio que nunca mas tendría que pasar por eso y que ahora estaría bien...después una mujer muy bonita le visito y le dio unas pócimas, según ella, dijo que le ayudarían para crecer y quien sabe que más.</p>
<p>Desde ese entonces vivía junto a su padre y su hermanita, sonrió feliz de tener por fin una familia, y una parte de él se alegro de haber quemado el desayuno de su tío aquel día porque entonce conoció a ese hombre y su hija, y quienes ahora formaban parte de su vida.</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca cuando no vio ningún dulce, a veces odiaba los hoteles de los nomajs, aunque no es como si los magos dejaran dulces por ahí en los suyos, de hecho, dudaba ver alguno, con eso de que podrían contener veneno, literal. Se giro a su hermanita y le sonrió, Lizzy rió y estiro sus bracitos.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres que te saque de ahí Lizzy?</p>
<p>Se acerco y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, la tomo en brazos y se tambaleo un poco, su hermana pesaba un poco mas con forme crecía; antes de caer al suelo con todo y su hermana unos brazos le sostuvieron por detrás, levanto su mirada y sonrió al verse pillado, sentía sus mejillas calentarse.</p>
<p>-Harry, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no la cargues a menos que este cerca?</p>
<p>-Mi dispiace padre (Lo siento, padre)</p>
<p>Suspiró , no podía enojarse cuando su niño le hablaba así.</p>
<p>-Bueno, anda-tomo a su hija antes de que su pequeño se cansara-vamos a la habitación</p>
<p>-¿Conseguiste habitación?</p>
<p>-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que conseguí habitación!</p>
<p>Harry rió, empujo el carrito mientras su padre lo conducía al elevador.</p>
<p>-Sabes a lo que me refiero, pa</p>
<p>-Si, si, si-le resto importancia-ya sabes la respuesta a eso, piccolo mio (mi pequeño)</p>
<p>Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue correr y tomar el control de la tele, quería ver que caricatura encontraba hoy. Se giro cuando el tono de llamada en el móvil de su padre comenzó a sonar. Su padre dejo a su hermana junto a él antes de ir al balcón para contestar. Frunció el ceño, jamas había sabido de que hablaba su padre cuando le llamaban, él decía que ademas de trabajar en el Mundo Mágico, también lo hacia con los nomajs, pero nunca dijo de qué. Sabia que su padre era una persona importante, tanto que los Ministros le respetaban, no entendía muy bien porque, pero pronto lo sabría si continuaba con sus lecciones diarias con Dort, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo la elfa, su padre había estado de acuerdo. La curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro, pero no quería desobedecer...quizá y si le preguntaba a su padre, <em>quizá</em> le dijera algo más, ¿Algo del mundo de los nomajs? No, no quería saber nada de ellos, solo toleraba a los del hotel donde se hospedaban, pero si fuera por él, no quería tener ningún contacto con ellos.</p>
<p>-¡Ayi!</p>
<p>Se giro a su hermana, tenía el ceño fruncido y su nariz estaba arrugada, rió, parece que había estado muy metido en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>-¿Qué paso Lizzy?</p>
<p>-¡I bao!</p>
<p>Se rasco la nuca, eso de que su hermana intentara hablar y combinara el español con el italiano era algo difícil para entenderla.</p>
<p>-Quieres...-su mirada paso por la habitación-¿Quieres tu peluche?</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca cuando su hermana gritó.</p>
<p>-Quieres...¿comer?</p>
<p>Suspiro frustrado, la sento en sus piernas.</p>
<p>-No te entiendo Lizzy</p>
<p>Gimió al ver el puchero en su pequeño rostro, sabia lo que venia. Cerró los ojos cuando su hermana comenzó a llorar.</p>
<p>-¡Oh Lizzy!</p>
<p>Si hubiera podido se taparía sus oídos, pero si lo hacia entonces su hermana caería.</p>
<p>-Che cosa è successo bambina mia? (¿Qué pasa, mi niña?)</p>
<p>-¡Papá!</p>
<p>Su padre tomo a su hermana y comenzó arrullarla mientras sus sollozos disminuían, Harry se dejo caer de lado en el sillón, tomo una almohada y cubrió su rostro lamentando a sus pobres y desgraciado oídos.</p>
<p>Su padre palmeo levemente su espalda con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus hijos podían ser todo un caso.</p>
<p>-Ya, ya, Harry, no es para tanto</p>
<p>-Esa niña me ha dejado sordo</p>
<p>No pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, le alegraba el hecho de que ahora Harry actuara acorde a su edad y hubiera dejado todas aquellas estúpidas reglas que sus tíos le habían ordenado, bueno...algo así, aunque ya no era ese pequeño niño-robot que había encontrado en la calle <em>aquella</em> noche.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo, supongo que en ese caso tendré que llamar a Valentina...</p>
<p>-¡Estoy bien!</p>
<p>Una carcajada escapo de su boca cuando Harry se levanto velozmente y corrió al baño, Valentina solía ser algo...estricta cuando se trataba de la salud de uno, a pesar de ello era eficiente y una experta, fiel a su familia, confiaba en ella.</p>
<p>-¿Y tu?-miro a su hija-¿Tengo que llamar a Valentina para que dejes de ser tan mandona?</p>
<p>Su hija gritó y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, sonrió divertido, sus hijos no podían ser mas parecidos de lo que ya eran.</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>-¿Estas seguro?</p>
<p>-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Por quién me tomas?</p>
<p>Natasha rodó los ojos, esos dos no podían discutir más de lo que ya hacían. Empujo a los dos hombres frente a ella ante la mirada divertida de Peter y Wanda, y se acerco al monitor. Su ceño se frunció, ahora entendía a lo que Scott se refería, debía ser un error, ¡Ahí no había nada!</p>
<p>-Clint-tomo aire intentando tranquilizarse-¿Qué es esto?</p>
<p>-Es la dirección de Stark</p>
<p>-¡Y una mierda! ¡Ahí no hay nada! ¡Por quién me tomas!</p>
<p>-¡Esa fue la dirección que conseguí del abogado ese! ¡Stark debe estar ahí! Es un genio, ¡No esperes que su casa este a la vista de todos!</p>
<p>Bueno, eso era verdad.</p>
<p>-No es posible-Peter hablo, su ceño se frunció al recordar lo que él y el señor Stark habían hablado-él dijo que tenia un gran jardín, y que su casa estaba rodeado de árboles, como en un bosque, ese lugar esta despejado-señalo al campo de la pantalla</p>
<p>Clint se dejo caer contra la silla. Estaba frustrado, cansado y enojado con si mismo, llevaban ya dos años ¡Dos años buscando a Stark! Y el genio parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, ni siquiera siguiendo a los abogados del hombre lograban encontrarlo.</p>
<p>-¡Me rindo! ¡No se! ¡Tú!-señalo a Rhodey-eres su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo mierda piensa Stark?</p>
<p>Rhodey bufo y rodó los ojos.</p>
<p>-<em>Ese</em> es el problema, Tones no piensa, solo actúa, su mente trabaja a una velocidad mas rápida de lo normal, razón por la que siempre solía hacer las cosas antes de pensar en las consecuencias</p>
<p>Cierto, esa era la principal razón por la que Steve y Stark solían discutir, recordaron, un suspiro en general se escucho al recordar aquellos días. Steve, el rubio simplemente se había rendido, su estado empeoró encerrándose en su habitación y solo saliendo en la noche para picar algo de comida, y ahora, ahora solo iba a las misiones mas "importantes", el equipo temía el día en que el rubio simplemente dejara de comer y levantarse, para ese día, habrían fracasado con su búsqueda, Natasha estaba segura que continuaba "estable" por el suero, pero temía que pronto éste dejara de funcionar.</p>
<p>-¿Y ahora?</p>
<p>-Habría que ir y vigilar el lugar, tal vez...podamos conseguir algo, no hay que dejar nada por hecho</p>
<p>Wanda tenia razón, debían ver todas sus opciones.</p>
<p>-El señor Stark vendrá a verme hoy, quizá pueda...no se, conseguir algo</p>
<p>-Esperemos a mañana, dejemos que Peter hable con Tony haber que consigue, y no Scott, no puedes ir, no vamos a arriesgarnos</p>
<p>Ordenó Natasha, sabía de las intenciones de su compañero, pero como había dicho, no se arriesgarían, ninguno de ellos quería que Peter tuviera problemas, bastante se había arriesgado a contarles sobre las visitas del genio como para agregar algo mas. Scott asintió rendido, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por tomar su traje y seguir a Peter.</p>
<p>-Entonces esperemos a mañana, quizá y podamos convencer al Capitán de salir</p>
<p>Opinó Visión no muy convencido. Sam asintió.</p>
<p>-Será lo mejor, tenemos que sacar a Steve de su cueva, diremos que es importante y de extrema prioridad</p>
<p>Todos asintieron, deseaban que ya fuera el día siguiente.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡ES SUFICIENTE!</p>
<p>El grito silenció la sala entera, todos los magos y bruja callaron.</p>
<p>-¡Quiero hechos! ¡No un informe detallado de cada minúscula acción que se haya pensado!</p>
<p>Estaba cansado, harto y, ¿Por qué no?, <em>furioso</em>, el mundo estaba hecho un asco desde que su madre se alejo para irse con su padre, esto era una porquería, deseaba irse y regresar a casa donde sus pequeños le esperaban, pero tenia que estar con estos ineptos que simplemente daban pretextos, ¡Su hijo tenia mejores pretextos que la gente en esta sala!</p>
<p>-Señor, el Ministerio Africano ha tenido algunos ataques de ciertos magos, los que logramos detener son, en su mayoría, hijos de muggles, no están de acuerdo con la Ley Rappaport</p>
<p>-Es su culpa Ministro, si no hubiera aceptado que los magos y brujas de Africa se juntaran con los muggles entonces el Ministerio Africano no tendría ningún problema</p>
<p>-Pero Señor...</p>
<p>-¡Basta! Quiero que me manden los informes mas importantes y graves en las que se encuentren actualmente, si hay algo que se deba hablar entonces soliciten mi presencia, todos saben como contactarme</p>
<p>Se levanto de su asiento.</p>
<p>-Si alguien mas tiene problemas con los nomajs o muggles, envíe una lechuza, me pondré en contacto con ustedes lo mas pronto posible, si me disculpan</p>
<p>Todos se levantaron y se inclinaron cuando salió de la sala, se masajeó la sien al salir, aun le faltaba la segunda reunión con la Orden de Merlín, de nuevo enfrentarse con Dumbledore, si fuera por él, mataría al viejo, se había vuelto loco, solo de recordar su pobre excusa para que los magos y los nomajs pudieran convivir en paz, eso y su "bien mayor", tonterías, el hombre estaba senil y ya no pensaba bien, la edad le había cobrado precio.</p>
<p>-Milord</p>
<p>-Giorgio-saludo-¿Qué noticias me traes?</p>
<p>-No hay novedades, señor, los nomajs están igual que antes-suspiró con tristeza</p>
<p>-Ninguna novedad, ¿estas seguro?</p>
<p>-Así es mi señor, el Director de la Agencia continua indiferente a usted, así como los demás integrantes</p>
<p>-Bien-se detuvo frente a la chimenea-mantenme al tanto Giorgio y dile a Simone que deseo hablar con él, necesito saber que tal van las cosas con mi empresa</p>
<p>-Por supuesto, señor</p>
<p>Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza entró a la chimenea, y tras decir su destino lanzó los polvos desapareciendo en el acto.</p>
<p>Salió y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, limpio el hollín de su ropa.</p>
<p>-Benvenuto Milord! (¡Bienvenido Milord!)</p>
<p>-Regi, ¿Dónde están mis hijos?</p>
<p>-Los jóvenes amos se encuentran en su habitación, signore (señor)</p>
<p>Asintió, le tendió su abrigo al elfo y se encamino a su habitación, sonrió al ver a sus niños acostados ya en su cama mientras el retrato de su madre les arrullaba.</p>
<p>-¡Babbo!</p>
<p>Rió divertido al ver frustrados los esfuerzos de su madre por dormirlos, ambos pequeños corrieron a sus brazos.</p>
<p>-I miei bambini! (¡Mis niños!)</p>
<p>-¿Cómo te fue hoy babbo?</p>
<p>Se enderezo con ambos niños en brazos.</p>
<p>-Estuvo bien, mio bambina</p>
<p>-Mio amore</p>
<p>-Madre</p>
<p>-De ahora en adelante me abstendré de dormir a tus hijos</p>
<p>Rodó los ojos, sonrió.</p>
<p>-Regi no me dijo nada madre, la próxima vez preguntare si eso es aceptable para ti</p>
<p>-¡Oh mio ragazzino! Solo bromeaba</p>
<p>-Estaba consciente de ello</p>
<p>Su madre frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, provocando así la risa de sus niños.</p>
<p>-Te dejo entonces, estoy segura que podrás dormirlos sin mi ayuda</p>
<p>La manta quedo a medio camino de cobijar a su hija, miro a su madre, negó divertido continuando con su trabajo de arropar a ambos niños.</p>
<p>-Bien, hora de dormir</p>
<p>-¡Pero no tenemos sueño!</p>
<p>-¡Es cierto!</p>
<p>Rió.</p>
<p>-¿En serio? No parecía eso cuando llegue.</p>
<p>-Nonna solo nos estaba cantando</p>
<p>-Ya veo-se acomodo junto a ambos, su pequeña en medio de su hermano y él-bueno, entonces supongo que podría cantar también ¿cierto?</p>
<p>-¡Ninna nanna!</p>
<p>Sonrió.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>Steve frunció el ceño al ver el lugar, ahí no había nada. ¿Y la base de Hydra? Se giro a Natasha para preguntar, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca, sus compañeros tenían una mirada calculadora, su vista buscando algo en el lugar, no entendía de que iba esto.</p>
<p>-Natasha</p>
<p>-Lo se, deben estar aquí, vamos</p>
<p>Suspiró, mientras mas pronto terminaran, mas pronto podría regresar a releer esa carta de su Tony, si, suyo. Había sido un idiota para cuando se percato de sus sentimientos para con el genio. Ahora solo quedaba lamentarse de su desgracia y su estupidez, quizá Tony lo había perdonado, pero él aún no. La culpa lo seguiría siempre, en verdad solo deseaba ver al castaño una última vez, hablar con él y explicarle, poder decirle lo que sentía y pedirle una oportunidad...como lo extrañaba.</p>
<p>-¡Aquí!</p>
<p>Se giro ante el grito de Peter, pero el chico... ¡El chico no estaba!</p>
<p>-¿Peter?</p>
<p>-¿Si?</p>
<p>Su pulso se acelero, podía escucharlo pero no podía verle.</p>
<p>-¿Dónde...?</p>
<p>Wanda gritó cuando Peter apareció junto a ella, el chico estaba confundido.</p>
<p>-¡Qué!</p>
<p>-¿A donde fuiste?</p>
<p>-¿Qué?</p>
<p>-¡Desapareciste Peter!</p>
<p>-No, estaba junto a ti</p>
<p>Todos intercambiaron miradas confundidos, no entendían nada.</p>
<p>-No importa, encontré algo, vamos, ustedes deberían de saberlo también, no es como si fuera pequeña</p>
<p>El chico rió y, de nuevo, desapareció.</p>
<p>-¡Pero qué...!</p>
<p>-¡Peter!</p>
<p>Wanda camino en la dirección donde Peter había caminado, pero a diferencia del chico, ella aun continuaba ahí.</p>
<p>-¡Oh vamos! Dejen de jugar</p>
<p>-¿Dejen de jugar? ¡Deja de jugar tú !-gruñó Clint</p>
<p>Corrió junto al chico en cuanto volvió a aparecer, verifico que estuviera bien antes de respirar tranquilo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede?</p>
<p>-Peter deja de jugar, esto no es divertido</p>
<p>-¡Pero qué hice!</p>
<p>-Desapareciste, caminas unos pasos y dejamos de verte-explicó al ver que ninguno parecía querer hablar</p>
<p>-Pero...estaba junto a Wanda</p>
<p>-Dame la mano Pet-exigió Natasha, observó con cierto temor como ambos desaparecían en cuanto Peter regresó por donde había "salido"</p>
<p>-¡Nat!</p>
<p>-¡Oh mierda!</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca ante el lenguaje de su compañera, eran esos pequeños comentarios que le recordaban al genio y su variedad de insultos...</p>
<p>-Quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de que Tony te haya estado visitando-comentó Natasha una vez que "regreso" junto a ellos</p>
<p>Estaba tan metido en los recuerdos que no presto atención al comentario de la espía.</p>
<p>-No entiendo</p>
<p>-Ni yo-comento Scott-¿Qué sucede?</p>
<p>Regresó al presente.</p>
<p>-Todos tómense de las manos y no se suelten hasta estar...del otro lado</p>
<p>Sin discutir hicieron lo pedido, entendieron a lo que se refería Natasha y Peter una vez que aquella mansión entró en su campo de visión. Solo una persona podría vivir en eso...</p>
<p>-Tony...</p>
<p>No se percato de la mirada que le dirigieron los demás, su mente estaba concentrada en aquel castaño, su vista fija en aquella mansión, ahora entendía porque se encontraban ahí, inconscientemente avanzo hasta que una mano lo detuvo.</p>
<p>-No sabemos si él...</p>
<p>-Lo esta-cortó-<em>sé</em> que lo esta, Nat</p>
<p>Una pequeña chispa de esperanza creció en él de solo pensar que Tony se encontraba tan cerca de él.</p>
<p>-Vamos-Peter sonrió-debemos de investigar</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El reencuentro esta cada vez más cerca...</p>
<p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El lugar era...extravagante, por no decir ostentoso y antiguo. Por un momento Steve creyó haber regresado en el tiempo, a aquellos lugares donde vivían los grandes señoríos, quizá debía retroceder más, aquellas épocas donde vivían los hombres con títulos de Lord y esas cosas.</p>
<p>-¡Vaya!</p>
<p>-Lo sé-susurro Nat</p>
<p>Las antorchas de la mansión brillaron mas iluminando unas escaleras. ¡Esto parecía salir de un cueto de hadas! Era mas un palacio que una mansión.</p>
<p>-¿Debemos ir por ahí?-susurro Wanda algo temerosa</p>
<p>Steve no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a subir, si le seguían los demás o no, no importaba, él solo quería encontrar a Tony. Una suave tonada comenzó a escucharse conforme se acercaba a la segunda planta, se detuvo un momento, ese... ¿ese era Tony?</p>
<p>Apresuro el paso y cuando ya iba a medio camino del pasillo, choco contra algo invisible que lo lanzo atrás. Gimió adolorido cuando cayó contra el suelo.</p>
<p>-¡Steve!</p>
<p>Ante su desesperación, no se había percatado que había dejado bastante atrás a su equipo.</p>
<p>-¿Estas bien?</p>
<p>-¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!</p>
<p>Peter se giro rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, frente a ellos se encontraba el señor Vitale, su mirada le provoco un estremecimiento y retrocedió inconscientemente, vestía un traje oscuro, como el que le veía vestir cuando iba con Fury.</p>
<p>-¡Parker!</p>
<p>-Yo...</p>
<p>Rhodey lo jaló tras él cubriéndolo del hombre.</p>
<p>-¿Usted es?</p>
<p>Su sonrisa fue tan aterradora que provoco un escalofrío en general.</p>
<p>-Supongo que guardaste bien el secreto, o no, <em>chico</em>-Peter templo levemente-me presento, soy el señor Vitale y con dije, ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí, pero no se preocupen, los Aurores están en camino para encargarse de esto, pronto regresaran y no recordaran nada-su mirada se oscureció-asquerosos nomajs</p>
<p>-No se que significa eso y no entendí mas de la mitad de tu discurso-comento Scott dando un paso al frente-pero sea lo que fuera como nos llamaste, te advierto que no te metas con nosotros, no sabes quienes...</p>
<p>-¿Qué no sé dices?-rió-fui yo quien convenció a su director de reabrir SHIELD, mi jefe quería asegurarse que su antiguo "equipo" estuviera a salvo de idiotas del gobierno-bufo-aun no entiendo como es que se puede preocupar por gente como ustedes</p>
<p>-¿Disculpa?</p>
<p>La magia de Wanda comenzó a verse, ese hombre no le agradaba y su forma de hablarles...¡Como si fueran basura! ¿Esta era la gente que Stark contrataba? Creía que había cambiado.</p>
<p>El sonido parecido a un chasquido los sobresalto a todos, menos al señor Vitale.</p>
<p>-¡Justo a tiempo! Caballeros</p>
<p>-Señor Vitale-dos hombre con...¿vestido? se inclinaron levemente ante Vitale en señal de respeto, después se giraron a ellos, miradas de desprecio e indiferencia fue lo que les dirigieron ¿De dónde habían salido?</p>
<p>-Estos son los nomajs que les informe, por favor, sáquenlos y regrésenlos a sus...hogares</p>
<p>El miedo invadió a Steve, no podía irse sin antes ver a Tony, tenia que verlo, hablar con él, pedirle disculpas...¡Necesitaba verlo!</p>
<p>-No queremos usar la fuerza, por favor acompáñenos, lo ultimo que deseamos es molestar al Supremo</p>
<p>Ni siquiera escucho sus palabras, su mente buscaba una salida, la que fuera con tal de poder ir hacia el castaño...los demás no se movieron, al contrario, se posesionaron dispuesto a atacar.</p>
<p>-¡Giorgio!-los tres hombres frente a ellos se tensaron, Steve solo pudo buscar con desesperación al hombre que había hablado, del fondo del pasillo una figura se acercaba</p>
<p>-¡Llévenselos!</p>
<p>-Che cosa succede, Giorgio? Le protezioni sono state alterate! Chi è arrivato? (¿Qué pasa, Giorgio? ¡Las protecciones han sido activadas! ¿Quién ha llegado?)</p>
<p>Soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo, ver a Tony fue...no había descripción alguna, había soñado con esto desde hace dos años...llevaba un traje oscuro, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y sus ojos...su ojos.</p>
<p>-¡Milord!-Giorgio corrió intentando evitar que su señor viera a esos nomajs-no se preocupe todo esta...</p>
<p>-Num dijo que había problemas ¿Qué me ocultas, Giorgio?</p>
<p>-¡Nada Milord! Yo no...</p>
<p>Tony se detuvo, su vista fija en sus antiguos compañeros, finalmente su mirada topo en aquellos ojos azules, tuvo que tomar de todo su autocontrol para no correr hacia el rubio, controlo su magia. Su mente trabajaba a una rapidez sorprendente...sus ojos se entrecerraron y se oscurecieron al ver lo que su asistente había intentado, había visto a esos Aurores a unos metro de ellos, se giro mas que furioso, Giorgio bajo la mirada.</p>
<p>-¿Puedes explicar, Vitale?</p>
<p>Su voz fue fría y distante, no quería hacer algo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Primero los Ministros y ahora su asistente ¿Qué seguía? ¡Oh si! La Orden.</p>
<p>-Milord...</p>
<p>-¡Lárgate! No quiero verte hasta que yo te llame ¡¿escuchaste?!</p>
<p>-Pero Milord...</p>
<p>-No deseo escucharte Vitale, Fuera ¡Ahora!</p>
<p>Rápidamente su asistente se desapareció, tomo aire, ¿Acaso no habría algún momento en el que podría descansar?</p>
<p>-Milord</p>
<p>Los Aurores se inclinaron y le miraron esperando.</p>
<p>-Ustedes dos, fuera, sus servicios no son requeridos más</p>
<p>-Pero Milord, ellos...</p>
<p>-Quiero creer que no me están contradiciendo-elevó una ceja-¿Lo hacen?</p>
<p>Ambos magos negaron rápidamente.</p>
<p>-No Milord, pero... ¿Qué le diremos a nuestro jefe?</p>
<p>Le resto importancia.</p>
<p>-La verdad, si hay aun problema que venga a verme, yo me haré cargo</p>
<p>-¿Y el Ministro, Milord?</p>
<p>¡Maldita sea con los magos!</p>
<p>-¡Si el Ministro tiene algún inconveniente ya sabe donde encontrarme! Ahora lárguense antes de que mi paciencia se agote</p>
<p>Los vio irse entre torpes reverencias, rodó los ojos fastidiado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Idiotas.</em>
</p>
<p>-¿Señor Stark?</p>
<p>Su semblante se relajo.</p>
<p>-Peter</p>
<p>Abrazo al chico una vez que éste se abalanzo a él, rió ante la efusividad del chico y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda.</p>
<p>-¿Todo bien?</p>
<p>-Todo en orden, señor</p>
<p>Asintió mas que complacido. Suspiro antes de volverse a sus compañeros, todos tenían miradas...bueno, sonrió de lado.</p>
<p>-Es un gusto volver a verlos</p>
<p>-¡Tones!</p>
<p>Sonrió en cuanto Rhodey le abrazo.</p>
<p>-¡Eres idiota! ¿Lo sabias?</p>
<p>Rió mas que feliz, cuanto lo había extrañado.</p>
<p>-También me alegro de verte, amigo</p>
<p>-Señor Stark</p>
<p>-¡Vis! Bueno verte de nuevo también ¿Qué tal has estado?</p>
<p>-Bien señor ¿Usted parece estar...bien?</p>
<p>-Eh estado mejor-le guiño un ojo-pero si, estoy bien</p>
<p>-¿Tony?</p>
<p>Respiro hondo antes de volverse al rubio, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.</p>
<p>-Rogers...</p>
<p>No logro terminar la frase antes de verse envuelto en unos enormes brazos, lo único que atino a hacer fue darle unas leves palmadas en la espalda al rubio en cuanto unos incontrolables sollozos comenzaron a escucharse. Se sintió culpable, su capi-paleta estaba en ese estado por su culpa, quizá debido haber ido a verles antes...pero no quería que lo ignoraran, no podría soportarlo...entonces... ¿Por qué estaban ahí?</p>
<p>-¡Perdóname Tony! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Perdón!¡Perdón!</p>
<p>-Esta bien, Cap, creí que la carta que te envié lo decía todo</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca cuando el abrazo se estrecho mas, un poco mas y entonces Steve le asfixiaría.</p>
<p>-Steve, por mucho que me agrade tenerte entre mis brazos...necesito...Steve necesito respirar...</p>
<p>Se tambaleo en cuanto el rubio se alejo de él, fue tan rápido que casi cae, la mirada de terror en el rostro de Steve lo dijo todo, suspiró.</p>
<p>-Esta bien, tranquilo-sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo-no fue nada-frunció el ceño-sabes, pudiste haberme contactado</p>
<p>Esta vez Steve si se molesto ¡Cómo le decía eso! ¡Lo busco por todas partes y el castaño le decía eso! ¡Se estaba burlando de él! Al parecer Tony no había cambiado como creyó...</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa...?</p>
<p>-¡Seras idiota Stark!</p>
<p>Todos retrocediera ante su ataque de furia, por no decir también de sus palabras, Tony levanto los brazos frente a él intentando protegerse del repentino cambio de humor del rubio.</p>
<p>-¿Qué...?</p>
<p>-¿Como me dices eso? ¡Te busque por todas partes y tu ni tus luces! ¡Y me dices que debí haberte contactado!</p>
<p>-¡Creí que había sido claro!- ¿Pero que le sucedía? -¡Lo escribí claramente! Dije que si me necesitabas solo tenias que tomar el móvil ¿Acaso no fueron esas tus palabras también?</p>
<p>-¡¿Cómo mierda iba a contactarte cuando me regresaste el móvil?!</p>
<p>Jadeo, no fue el único, Steve acababa de maldecir, bueno...por segunda vez en menos de una hora.</p>
<p>-¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suena?-gritó ya mas por frustración que por otra cosa, había tanto que quería decir-¡Como carajos te iba a contactar si tu me regresaste el móvil! ¡Lo regresaste Stark!</p>
<p>Suspiro, Steve nunca cambiaría.</p>
<p>-Creí que seria divertido ¡Lo siento, la próxima vez busco otra marca! Pero creí que si te enviaba uno parecido tal vez vieras lo cómico de...</p>
<p>-¿Parecido?</p>
<p>Steve ahora estaba confundido ¿Un móvil parecido? Se sintió un idiota, quizá debido haber verificado mejor...</p>
<p>-Eh de suponer que no te percataste en los detalle ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Abrió y cerro la boca incapaz de pronunciar palabras, sintió sus mejillas calentarse.</p>
<p>-Yo...</p>
<p>-Esta bien, creo que no fue lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero... ¿Al menos lo checaste? No se... ¿Lo prendiste? ¿Revisaste los contactos?</p>
<p>Tony negó divertido ante su expresión de vergüenza, sonrió ahora mas tranquilo, ya había aclarado todo.</p>
<p>-Lo siento Tony, yo...</p>
<p>-No te preocupes, Cap, no importa</p>
<p>-Bueno, habiendo aclarado todo ya-Natasha se acerco peligrosamente al castaño, pero antes de comenzar a gritarle de hasta de lo que se iba a morir, una vocecita le interrumpió.</p>
<p>-¿Babbo?</p>
<p>Tony cerro los ojos, debido haber puesto un hechizo antisonoro, se giro y le sonrió a su pequeña.</p>
<p>-Mio bambina- la tomo en brazos, su hija acababa de despertar, se tallaba uno de sus ojitos mientras bostezaba, rió -Hai fame? (¿Tienes hambre?)-Liz asintió recostando su cabecita en su hombro-sonrió-bien</p>
<p>-¿Tones?</p>
<p>Bueno, quizá tenia que explicar algunas cosas.</p>
<p>-Mut</p>
<p>Uno de sus elfos apareció junto a él, escucho un jadeo general al ver a la criatura, realmente no deberían de sorprenderse tanto, a comparación de otros elfos, los suyos portaban el uniforme asignado por su familia, unos pantalones oscuros junto a una pequeña capa, del mismo color, con el escudo de la familia Merlan bordado en el lado izquierdo.</p>
<p>-¿El amo necesita algo?</p>
<p>-Ve si Harry ha despertado ya, dile a mi madre que tenemos visitas y que se encargue de mi abuelo-dudo un momento-y vayan preparando el desayuno</p>
<p>-¡Subito!</p>
<p>Con un chasquido desapareció, se giró.</p>
<p>-¿Tienen hambre?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entraron a un enorme comedor, el lugar era deslumbrante y fascinante, Tony miro por el rabillo del ojo a Steve, parecía un niño chiquito con esa cara de asombro, no solo él, todos los demás, en cuanto se alejo un poco, el rubio corrió para alcanzarle, suspiro, en verdad le había afectado su ausencia, tenia que hablar seriamente con él, ya no era el correcto Capitán que recordaba, este era...diferente, bueno, con solo ver su aspecto lo decía todo, ese cabello desordenado y largo, la barba...y Tony juraba que estaba mas delgado que la ultima vez, pálido y ojeroso, en verdad en esta ocasión Steve si se había pasado.</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca, también había sido su culpa, aun recordaba todas las veces que Peter insistía por hablar del rubio, mejor dicho, del equipo, pero él creyó en las palabras de su sirviente, eso de que no les importaba donde se encontraba...de acuerdo, era urgente hablar con Giorgio, saber que era lo que pensaba el mago para mentirle de esa manera... ¡Vaya gente con la que estaba rodeaba! ¿Quién más le ocultaba cosas?</p>
<p>-¡Edoardo!</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca con cansancio, lo último que quería era esto, expresiones de asombro escucho tras de él, era inevitable.</p>
<p>-¡Se puede saber que es esto Edoardo! ¡Nomajs! ¡En mi casa!</p>
<p>-Prácticamente es ahora...</p>
<p>-¡No pedí tu opinión! ¡Quiero que lo saques! ¡Sácalos AHORA!</p>
<p>-¡Angelo basta!</p>
<p>Respiro hondo, observo a su madre desplazarse entre los diversos cuadros con paso apresurado hasta llegar a donde su abuelo se encontraba.</p>
<p>-¡Maria!</p>
<p>-Es suficiente Angelo, si mi ragazzo desea traer a alguien aquí, él lo hará, él puede invitar a quien se le plazca, no tiene por que obedecerte</p>
<p>-¡Che insulto!</p>
<p>-¡Nonno calla!-sonrió divertido ante la cara que su nonno puso cuando su hija hablo-¡Babbo digli di smettere!</p>
<p>-Ya la oíste nonno, detente</p>
<p>Angelo simplemente se enderezo y se fue, jamás le habían insultado de esa forma, ¡Lo peor es que había sido callado por su propia bisnieta! Ni siquiera Anna, su otra hija había logrado tal hazaña, una leve sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, esa pequeña seria una gran Merlan, honraría a sus ancestros.</p>
<p>-Lo siento mucho mio bambino, intente llegar antes</p>
<p>Tony negó, no estaba enojado, entendía.</p>
<p>-Descuida madre, esta bien ¡Oh cierto!-se giro a sus compañeros, se mordió el labio inferior evitando reír ante sus caras-chicos, les presento a mi madre, Maria-sonrió a su madre-Madre, ellos son lo Vengadores, el correcto capi-paleta Steve-no paso desapercibido aquella pequeña sonrisa en el rubio al escuchar su apodo-el chico araña Peter, mi honey-bear Rhodey, los dos espías siameses, Natasha y Clint-los aludidos fruncieron el ceño-la hormiga Scott-recordó su nombre-el Rey de Wakanda T'Challa, mi amigo rojo Visión-sonrió divertido-el pájaro Sam y la brujilla Wanda</p>
<p>Maria rió divertida ante las expresiones del grupo, deberían estar bastante shokeados de tantas sorpresas.</p>
<p>-Steve, es un gusto verte de nuevo, un placer conocerlos a ustedes también</p>
<p>-¿María?</p>
<p>-Lo se, no es lo mismo que estar viva, pero-la mujer sonrió-es mejor que nada</p>
<p>-Pero...como...</p>
<p>-Vamos, siéntense, les explicare mas tarde-hablo Tony compadeciéndose de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Steve, al rubio parecía que iba a darle algo después de ver a su madre</p>
<p>Y de nuevo, los presentes se asustaron cuando la comida apareció por arte de "magia", Tony se estaba divirtiendo de esto, debía detenerse o su madre comenzaría a regañarlo, hizo una mueca, por ahora estaba bien ya con todo lo demás.</p>
<p>-Mio bambina- susurró, su pequeña ya estaba un poco mas despierta- è il momento di mangiare</p>
<p>La sentó en su silla junto a él, ahora que el olor a comida invadía la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron brillando mirando los diversos platos frente a ella mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía. La puerta se abrió, supo que algo iba mal cuando su pequeño entro corriendo con una carita de temor.</p>
<p>-¿Harry?</p>
<p>-¡Non lasciatemi prendere papà!</p>
<p>Se agacho para recibir al pequeño, su hijo se abrazo a él como si su vida dependiera de ello ocultando su carita en su cuello, se levanto con su niño en brazos, consiente que todas las miradas estaban en él, ¿De que hablaba su piccolino? Otro de sus elfos, Erd, apareció junto a él, elevo una ceja al verle retorciendo sus manos.</p>
<p>-¡Habla!</p>
<p>-Milord...</p>
<p>Antes de que otra palabra saliera de su boca, las puertas se abrieron revelando a la ultima persona que deseaba ver, gruñó. Con cuidado dejo a su pequeño en la silla que hace poco ocupo, a pesar de las insistencias de su hijo por no separarse, se encamino a la entrada, pero se detuvo cuando vio al hombre entrar como si fuera su propia casa.</p>
<p>-<em>Milord</em>, es un placer verlo</p>
<p>-Dumbledore-no tomo en cuenta como sus invitados se estremecieron ante el tono que uso-¿Qué hace usted aquí?</p>
<p>-Usted dijo que si teníamos algún problema con los muggles viniéramos a verle</p>
<p>Entrecerró los ojos y sin discreción alguna, lanzo un escudo sobre los tres menores, los ojos del viejo brillaron, no supo bien si de diversión o frustración.</p>
<p>-Lo que dije es verdad-decidió ver que deseaba el hombre-pero definitivamente usted no pudo haberlo sabido-sus ojos centellaron con enojo-usted no pertenece a la Confederación, ya no</p>
<p>-Pero pertenecí</p>
<p>Tuvo que contenerse por sus niños, no quería violencia, no frente a sus hijos. Se enderezo un poco mas.</p>
<p>-¡Hable ya! No tengo tiempo para esto</p>
<p>-Veo que tiene unos invitados muy...peculiares</p>
<p>Contuvo su magia, la sentía pelear para liberarse, cuantas ganas tenia de dejarla libre...</p>
<p>-¿Cómo logró entrar?</p>
<p>-El Ministro Británico...</p>
<p>-Por supuesto-corto, era obvio -Fudge no podría haberle negado nada a usted ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Dumbledore solo sonrió, su vista todo el tempo en su hijo. Rechino los dientes, quería a ese hombre lejos de sus hijos, fuera de su casa.</p>
<p>-Vitale</p>
<p>No necesito levantar la voz, su asistente apareció junto a él en segundos. Giorgio se inclino esperando las ordenes de su señor.</p>
<p>-El señor Dumbledore ya se iba, acompáñalo a la salida-sus ojos brillaron-ya sabes que hacer</p>
<p>-Subito il Milord</p>
<p>-Temo que no es verdad-le observo comenzar a pasearse entre el lugar, en esta ocasión y con suma discreción, colocó un escudo en Steve, no se arriesgaría-aun no hemos hablado del problema que...</p>
<p>-Usted y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada, espere a mañana para la reunión y entonces lo escuchare</p>
<p>-Milord esto no es algo...</p>
<p>-¡Dumbledore!-no iba a tolerar mas faltas, mucho menos en su casa-ya he dicho, espere a mañana</p>
<p>-Milord, con todo el <em>respeto</em>-el tono de burla indicaba lo contrario-usted tiene algo que no le pertenece</p>
<p>-¿Y a usted si?</p>
<p>Ya sabia a donde iba esto, detuvo a Vitale antes de que se acercara al viejo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que fuera con sus hijos, comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo.</p>
<p>-El chico merece vivir con su familia, usted no tiene poder alguno...</p>
<p>-¡Yo tengo la tutela del niño! ¡El que no tiene poder alguno sobre el chico es usted! Me parece hipócrita de su parte hablar de una convivencia con los muggles cuando usted bien sabe que los "familiares" del chico lo trataban peor que a un animal-se detuvo frente al viejo-usted tuvo su custodia en su momento y no hizo nada, no venga a decir que no me meta cuando aquí el único que no debe entrometerse es usted</p>
<p>-Usted no entiende, el chico es...</p>
<p>-¡El que no entiende es usted! ¡Lo quiero fuera de mi casa, ahora!</p>
<p>-Lo que usted hace es un delito contra...</p>
<p>No lo soporto, su magia actúo y no pudo contenerla más, el hombre termino estampado contra la pared.</p>
<p>-¡¡Babbo!!/¡¡Padre!!</p>
<p>Apretó los puños intentando controlarse.</p>
<p>-Encárgate de esto, Vitale-se giro y envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos-no quiero verlo de nuevo aquí-con un leve movimiento de muñeca, una llave dorada se poso en su mano, el traslador del Ministro Británico</p>
<p>Vitale no necesito mas instrucciones, se llevo a Dumbledore tomándolo sin delicadeza alguna por los brazos y lo sacó del lugar.</p>
<p>-Hijo...</p>
<p>-Ahora no madre-susurro, su magia aun estaba fuera de control</p>
<p>-¿Babbo?</p>
<p>Suspiro y acaricio los cabellos de su hija intentando tranquilizarse, había perdido el control, los hechizos se cancelaron minutos después.</p>
<p>-Lamento esto-respiro el olor a bebe que su hijo aun tenia-no se supone que debería haber sucedido-se giro a sus invitados-les pido disculpas</p>
<p>-¿Quién era ése, señor Stark? </p>
<p>Peter parecía el único capaz de hablar después de aquella escena.</p>
<p>-Antes de responder a tu pregunta Peter-tomo asiento, Harry aun mantenía un fuerte agarre en él, sobo su espalda-eh de suponer que se encuentran aquí por algunas explicaciones y lo entiendo, la manera en que me fui...-suspiro-fue cobarde de mi parte, pero tras conocer la traición de Pepper no tuve valor para despedirme-comenzó-alejarme sin decir nada me pareció lo correcto, después de Siberia- Steve se encogió ante los recuerdos-mientras estaba...recuperándome -sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vis, el androide negó- hubo un momento en el que...-¿Cómo explicarlo?-lo único que puedo decir es que me dieron otra oportunidad, me dieron a elegir en continuar con la vida que llevaba o comenzar con una nueva-se encogió de hombros, Harry mas relajado y ya sentado en el regazo de su padre, tomo una galleta mientras su hija estaba tomando su leche-después de todo lo que sucedió, me pareció que era hora de cambiar, desaparecí del ojo publico y comencé un viaje-sonrió-no puedo decir que todo fue fácil y sencillo, me costo un poco arreglar todos los pendientes que mi madre dejo, regrese aquí y comencé a ponerme al corriente de todos los deberes</p>
<p>-¿Cómo supo de la traición de la señorita Potts?</p>
<p>-Eso no tiene importancia, al menos ya no Vis-le resto importancia, no tenia caso recordar <em>aquel</em> día-regrese a mi hogar, termine algunos pendientes que había dejado cuando joven y tome el puesto de cabeza de familia una vez que estuve preparado</p>
<p>-¿Cabeza de familia?</p>
<p>Sonrió, les hizo una seña para que comieran, si no, en toda la platica no comerían nada, la cara de sorpresa que pusieron al comenzar a comer le indico que, en definitiva, Lit, su elfina encargada de la cocina, continuaba luciéndose.</p>
<p>-¿Ustedes como creen que esto eso posible?-señalo a su al rededor-magia</p>
<p>-¿Magia?</p>
<p>Asintió.</p>
<p>-Mi familia proviene de una de las mas antiguas ramas de magos y brujas que existen en el Mundo Mágico, por no decir que somos los descendientes del primer Hechicero Supremo</p>
<p>-Eso significa que...-asintió al ver que Peter había entendido-¡Pero es imposible! ¡La magia no...! ¡Usted es hijo de Merlin!</p>
<p>Rió divertido.</p>
<p>-Mas bien soy sus muchos tataras nieto, los hechiceros viven mucho más que cualquier persona normal, inclusive mas que los magos y brujas, aunque debo aclarar que no todos tienen el poder suficiente para tomar el puesto de Heredero Supremo, solo uno de cada generación es el elegido por la Madre Magia, eso y que Merlin este de acuerdo</p>
<p>-¡Aun vive!</p>
<p>Soltó una carcajada ante la emoción del chico.</p>
<p>-¡Claro que no! Pero su retrato existe-señalo a su madre, quien sonreía igual de divertida-tienes que pasar un par de pruebas y esas cosas para ser aceptado y así-no valía la pena explicar, aun le causaba escalofríos de solo recordar alguna de ellas</p>
<p>-Entonces... ¿Usted puede sacar un conejo del sombrero y esas cosas?</p>
<p>-Si-sonrió-pero te aseguro que eso es algo menor comparado con otras cosas</p>
<p>-¿Qué significa nomajs?</p>
<p>Su atención se enfoco en Scott, el hombre parecía pensativo.</p>
<p>-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-recordaba que Dumbledore se había referido a ellos como muggles, en ningún momento había dicho esa palabra</p>
<p>-Ese hombre, el tal Vitale-¡Ah ya!-nos llamo nomajs o algo así, y los otros dos hombres...nos miraban con si fuéramos la peor cochinada del mundo</p>
<p>Suspiro, si...en algún momento tendría que pasar.</p>
<p>-Nomajs o muggles, son como nos referimos a la gente no mágica, aquella que no tiene un núcleo mágico desarrollado lo suficiente como para pertenecer a nuestra comunidad-explicó-alguno magos y brujas creen que los nomajs son la peor escoria del mundo, el pensamiento se creo tras la cacería de brujas hace años atrás, los nomajs destruían pueblos y ciudades mágicas, entonces la Confederación Internacional de Magos tuvo una reunión, donde crearon la Ley de Rappaport, básicamente ordenaba a todos los gobiernos mágicos de no relacionarse con los nomajs, algunos gobiernos tomaron demasiado en serio esta ley por lo que prohibieron cualquier relación penalizando con la muerte a aquellos que se atrevían a desobedecer, otros difamaron a los nomajs haciendo creer a la comunicad que no valían nada, y otros mas, simplemente comenzaron a odiarlos debido al hecho de haber perdido a sus familias cuando la caza de brujas, principalmente aquellos puristas, familias que se hacen llamar así debido a que nunca (segun ellos) se relacionaron con algún nomaj o hijos de estos</p>
<p>-Entonces... ¿Está infringiendo la ley?</p>
<p>-No exactamente, mi familia tiene el deber de relacionarse con ambas comunidades, debemos asegurarnos que los nomajs continue en la ignorancia de nuestro mundo, y en otros casos, resolver los problemas cuando creemos que los nomajs se están entrometiendo demasiado, actualmente tengo problemas con el ministerio de Africa y Reino Unido, ambos ministros creyeron que los nomajs habían cambiado de pensamiento, pero resulto todo lo contrario y se arriesgaron, debo detener el problema antes de que una nueva caza de brujas comience, contando el hecho de que los nomajs no se contacten con otros países</p>
<p>-¿También crees que somos escoria?</p>
<p>El miedo en aquellos ojos azules le estrujo el corazón, negó.</p>
<p>-No, al menos ya no</p>
<p>-¿Cómo dices?</p>
<p>-Conocieron a mi abuelo, Angelo-todos asintieron, le tendió un vaso de leche a su hijo al ver que tomaba una nueva galleta, con un leve quejido su hijo tomo el vaso dejando la galleta de lado, Liz ahora jugaba con su cereal agarrándolo con las manos para después llevarse el puño de cereales a la boca-mi abuelo era un poco cerrado de mente, a mi abuela no le agradaba eso e instruyo a mi madre mostrándole que no todos los nomajs eran malos como mi abuelo decía, sin embargo, cuando yo nací, mis padres me dejaron al cuidado de mi abuelo, durante ese tiempo el abuelo me enseño a odiar y despreciar a los nomajs, cuando mi madre regreso, yo era un perfecto purista de mente cerrada-frunció el ceño, eso se oía muy...feo-recuerdo que mi madre se molesto y entonces fue cuando comenzamos a vivir entre los nomajs, alejándonos por completo del mundo mágico, ella quería hacerme ver que todo lo que mi abuelo había dicho no era verdad, así como mi abuela le enseño-se encogió de hombros-si bien al principio no fue fácil poco después comencé a creerlo...hasta que sucedió lo de su muerte-suspiro-nuestra familia debe ser neutral, no puede inclinarse solo por un pensamiento en concreto, no puede decir que la magia "oscura" es maligna cuando al usar un hechizo de "luz" también podrías causar un daño mortal, es lo mismo con los nomajs, no podemos pensar que todos son malos solo porque vimos a uno matar a otro de ellos, si fuera así, entonces también todos los magos serian malos por el simple hecho de matarse entre ellos-negó con cierta tristeza-siempre habrá gente buena y mala, así que, no, no pienso como ellos</p>
<p>-Babbo, posso andare a giocare?</p>
<p>Su hija había terminado su comida, bajo su vista, Harry se había quedado dormido con media galleta comida, miro el planto frente a él, mas tarde su niño tendría dolor de estomago.</p>
<p>-Dort, Sonia</p>
<p>Una elfa y su asistente aparecieron junto a él inclinándose levemente. Le paso con cuidado a su hijo a la chica, ella se alejo sin decir nada, después se giro a su hija y tras limpiarla con un hechizo, la bajo con cuidado.</p>
<p>-Mantente con ella, Dort, vigila que no se metan en problemas</p>
<p>Con una última inclinación, la elfa corrió tras su pequeña ama, quien ya subía las escaleras a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían.</p>
<p>-¿Dices que así los llamo, Giorgio?</p>
<p>Pregunto en cuanto se hubo asegurado que su hija no podría escuchar, Scott se sobresalto, demasiado sorprendido al ver actuando a Stark como un padre preocupado por sus hijos, bueno, mas bien, como un padre.</p>
<p>-Yo...si</p>
<p>-Bien, les aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, hablare al respecto de ello con Vitale-frunció el ceño pero lo dejo pasar, ya hablaría con su asistente-ahora ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?</p>
<p>Les observo intercambiar miradas entre ellos, como decidiendo quien hablaría.</p>
<p>-Bueno... ¡Clint siguió a uno de sus abogados señor Stark!-hablo rápidamente Peter, supuso que no quería recibir su enojo, si el chico supiera que no podría enojarse con él</p>
<p>-Ya veo-sonrió-supongo que debo verificar que sean mas discretos</p>
<p>-¿Y tu esposa?</p>
<p>Se atragantó con su propia saliva ante la pregunta tan directa del rubio, cuando logro recuperarse observo que no era el único sorprendido ante la pregunta tan directa de Steve.</p>
<p>-¿Perdón?</p>
<p>-¿La madre de tus hijos? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Nos la vas a presentar?</p>
<p>Distinguió un toque de culpa y dolor en sus ojos. Lo único que atino a hacer fue mantenerse callado, quizá estaba viendo cosas o... ¿seria verdad?</p>
<p>-Yo...no tengo esposa</p>
<p>-Steve tiene razón, nos presentaras a la madre de los niños ¿entonces?</p>
<p>Todos estaban a la espera de una respuesta.</p>
<p>Se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo, decirles que existía el mundo mágico era una cosa, y hasta ahora parecían bien con la noticia, pero explicarles que podía haber ciertas...cosas diferentes entre el mundo mágico y el de ellos...no sabia como se tomarían la noticia. En verdad no quería un regaño de su madre.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se removió en su asiento, todas las miradas estaban concentradas en él esperando una respuesta.</p>
<p>-Escuchen...esto es...complicado de explicar</p>
<p>-¿Es tan difícil decirnos de la mujer que tuvo a tus hijos?</p>
<p>Wanda comenzaba a molestarse, cada que creía que en verdad el señor Stark había cambiado...bueno...hasta ahora ya se había arrepentido varias veces de pensar mal del hombre, pues cada vez que él explicaba, se daba cuenta cual equivocada estaban sus pensamientos de la verdad.</p>
<p>-No es eso, lo que quiero decir es que...no...no hay ninguna mujer</p>
<p>Si hubiera sido otro memento se hubiera burlado de sus caras, pero en ese momento se sentía presionado e incomodo ante tanta atención, y eso que casi toda su vida había recibido bastante atención.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo que no hay ninguna mujer, Tones?</p>
<p>Bien, aquí iba.</p>
<p>-Escuchen...-titubeo un momento-como dije...- ¡Porque se le hacia tan complicado!</p>
<p>-¡Oh bambino mio!-Maria sonrió divertida ante el estado de su hijo-Solo tienes que decirles, mio adorado piccolino</p>
<p>Bufo, para ella era fácil decirlo.</p>
<p>-Lo que mi hijo no dice y le cuesta trabajo contar-Tony rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos-es que en nuestro mundo la magia puede hacer cualquier cosa-continuó explicando-en nuestro mundo la Madre Magia escoge a algunos magos para otorgarles el poder de engendrar niños</p>
<p>-¡Qué!</p>
<p>Si, eso es lo que quería evitar, la mayoría entro en estado de shock ante la noticia, en serio su madre no tenia tacto alguno con respecto al tema.</p>
<p>-Madre</p>
<p>-Mi scusi, non è la mia intenzione</p>
<p>Suspiro, si claro.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos poco a poco sus compañeros salieron del estado de shock, sus miradas pasaban de su madre a él.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo es posible?-por fin Clint logró preguntar al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros hablaría</p>
<p>-Ciertamente no lo se-admitió ya mas relajado-la Madre Magia escoge a aquellos que cree merecedores de su regalo, pocos son los afortunados, cuando esto sucede las familias de magos suelen proteger a sus hijos como si fueran lo mas preciado que existiera-bufo</p>
<p>-Edoardo</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca ante la advertencia de su madre.</p>
<p>-Bueno, ahora lo saben-no quería continuar con esa platica, jamas le había gustado hablar del tema</p>
<p>-Quieres decir que...tú...tú...</p>
<p>Asintió, no podía culparlos, él también se hubiera sorprendido si un día le dijeran que los hombres podían embarazarse, pero conocía su mundo, y era normal, bueno, todo lo normal que podía ser si no te trataran como un dios o algo así, los magos fértiles solían tener ciertos privilegios.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo?</p>
<p>-Fue la condición a cambio de iniciar de nuevo, la Madre Magia quería que su hija naciera y pues...¡No es tampoco como si me fuera a negar! no siempre la magia te pide un favor o algo así</p>
<p>-¿Y el niño?</p>
<p>-A Harry lo adopte hace dos años, lo encontré en un parque, estaba solo y no había nadie al rededor, así que aprovechando que regresaba a mi hotel, lo lleve conmigo-recordó-fue difícil al principio, sus tíos no eran las mejores personas que existieran, así que decidí adoptarlo</p>
<p>-¿Qué tiene que ver el viejo ese? Dumbe...él</p>
<p>-Dumbledore-su semblante se ensombreció, todos lograron ver el desagrado que tenia por el viejo-él es considerado como uno de los mas grandes magos en la historia solo por haber derrotado a otro mago que decía ser un Lord Oscuro-rodó los ojos-pero inclusive desde antes era considerado un prodigio, causo muchos problemas a mis abuelos, la familia Dumbledore se consideraban unos grandes magos-bufo-los problemas surgieron cuando el padre provoco la muerte de unos niños nomas exponiendo a nuestra población en el acto, las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando fue arrestado y eso, pero los problemas regresaron cuando el hijo menor, Albus Dumbledore, comenzó una estúpida búsqueda por las Reliquias de la Muerte</p>
<p>-¿Qué es eso?</p>
<p>-Las Reliquias de la Muerte, artefactos muy poderosos que solo los herederos de los Peverell podrían controlarlos, estos objetos fueron obsequios de la misma Muerte a tres hermanos por haber cruzado un río y haberse librado de morir, solo aquel que consiga los tres artefactos, podría proclamarse como el Señor de la Muerte, aunque no es algo que la gente debería de desear</p>
<p>-¿Porque no? ¿Acaso no tendrías poder sobre decidir quien muere y quien no?</p>
<p>Negó. Todos los magos que conocían de las reliquias y deseaban obtenerlas pensaban lo mismo.</p>
<p>-Nada de eso, si el mago asume el puesto como Legitimo Señor de la Muerte, lo único que logrará será ser el esclavo de La Muerte misma, y creanme, no se lo recomiendo a nadie, la Muerte puede ser todo lo que quieran, pero no me gustaría tener que compartir mi existencia para siempre con ella</p>
<p>-Hablas como si la conocieras</p>
<p>-No la conozco, al menos no personalmente, lo cual en verdad agradesco, pero conozco a sus...sirvientes, como Heredero Supremo mi deber es vigilar que todo este en orden, ver por mi mundo, La Vida y La Muerte son entes con las que debo tener cierto contacto, El Tiempo y El Espacio también son otros con los que debo contactar, después de todo, nosotros tenemos nuestros poderes gracias a ellos y otros mas, somos capaces de poder manipular a nuestro antojo algunas cosas que para los nomajs es imposible e irreal, si llegara a haber algún desacuerdo con cualquiera de ellos podrían molestarse y pagaríamos las consecuencias</p>
<p>-¡Wow!</p>
<p>Rió, si, no había otra palabra para ello.</p>
<p>-¿Y tu padre?</p>
<p>-¿Qué hay con él?</p>
<p>-Él...también era...ya sabes un... ¿mago? ¿Hechicero?</p>
<p>Steve parecia buscar el retrato de Howard con curiosidad y... ¿entusiasmo?</p>
<p>-¡Oh no! Howard era un nomaj</p>
<p>Tony debió admitir, que se sintió un poco,  <em>solo</em> un poco, celoso al ver la decepción en esos ojos azules.</p>
<p>-Creí que habías dicho que tu familia era una de las mas antiguas...¿Acaso no se casaban entre ustedes o con otras antiguas familias?</p>
<p>Sonrió.</p>
<p>-Bueno, se de algunas familias que se comprometen con familiares y hermanos, no digo que mi familia no lo hiciera, solía suceder también, pero no pasaba cuando eras el "Elegido"</p>
<p>-¿Entonces?</p>
<p>-Supongo que saben esas historias donde hablaban de Merlin y el Rey Arturo</p>
<p>-Si, Merlin apoyo al Rey Arturo para que tomara el poder o algo así...</p>
<p>-Bueno, es verdad, pero también hay una parte de la historia que no cuentan</p>
<p>-¡Por favor no me digas que eran pareja o algo así!</p>
<p>Levanto una ceja y sonrió divertido, Scott simplemente palideció.</p>
<p>-¿Eso es verdad?-Natasha pregunto-Merlin y el Rey Arturo...</p>
<p>-Los escribanos en ese tiempo cambiaron ciertas cosas de la historia, pero si, Merlin a pesar de ser el Hechicero Supremo y todo eso, necesitaba una ancla para que su poder no saliera de control, todo Heredero necesita de un nomaj para controlar su magia, la verdad no se muy bien como funciona eso, pero si se que la pareja destinada del Heredero <em>debe</em> ser un nomaj, algo referente a que de esa forma el Heredero terminaba su formación o algo así</p>
<p>-El último nivel, figlio mio</p>
<p>-Eso-señalo ante las palabras de su madre-cuando el Heredero encuentra a su pareja y se une a ella, podría decirse que ha terminado con su formación, y entonces podría nombrarse oficialmente como el Heredero Supremo, claro que eso no lo sabe nadie ademas de la familia, lo cual ahora que lo pienso no debí decirles</p>
<p>La risa de su madre lo distrajo.</p>
<p>-No creo que haya algún problema con eso, por supuesto, mientras tu abuelo no lo sepa</p>
<p>Le guiño un ojo, rió, si, mientras su abuelo no se enterara sus oídos estarían a salvo.</p>
<p>-¿Tu ya encontraste a...tu pareja?</p>
<p>De nuevo aquel miedo se reflejo en esos ojos azules.</p>
<p>-¿Importa?</p>
<p>-¡Edoard!</p>
<p>-¡Oh no! No tendré de nuevo esta conversación, por favor retírate madre</p>
<p>-Pero...</p>
<p>Entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento cuando su madre salió de la habitación, en verdad no quería hablar de ello.</p>
<p>-No voy a responde esa pregunta, ¿Algo mas?</p>
<p>-¿Regresará?</p>
<p>La mirada esperanzada de Peter y de sus amigos le hizo sentirse culpable. Negó apenado.</p>
<p>-No, cuando decidí irme fue para siempre, lo siento, pero no puedo, ahora tengo dos niños que cuidar y aun debo poner orden el Mundo Mágico, si me voy y dejo las cosas así podría traer graves consecuencias</p>
<p>-¿Porque nos ayudaste?-Sam preguntó- reabriste SHIELD, probaste la inocencia de Barnes, la nuestra ¿Para qué? Si no ibas a regresar... ¿Cuál era el propósito? Quizá nos hubiera costado un tiempo regresar a ser la familia que éramos pero...lo hubiéramos conseguido, si no ibas a estar ¿por qué tomarte la molestia de reparar las cosas?</p>
<p>Suspiro, su mirada se encontró con la de Steve. El rubio entendió, recordó la carta que le había enviado...</p>
<p>-Tony</p>
<p>El castaño sonrió.</p>
<p>-Te equivocaste Cap, créeme, me costo un tiempo lograr entenderte, pero finalmente lo logre</p>
<p>-No era lo que quería decir</p>
<p>-Bueno, ya no importa</p>
<p>-¿Entonces?</p>
<p>-Lo hice por Steve-explicó-la carta que me envío fue bastante esclarecedora, supe que en cuanto el equipo se separo, las cosas no serian las mismas, lo único que Steve conocía era el campo de batalla, y cuando despertó en esta época, ya no había mas guerra, solo misiones, los Vengadores fueron una familia para todos, pero mas para él, si el equipo se disolvía, no había lugar a donde fuera, yo tenia mi empresa y podía regresar a lo que...fui, pero me dieron la oportunidad de comenzar, así que, aprovechando que podía reparar algunas cosas, decidí que el equipo seria una de ellas, por eso les di esas pruebas, reabrí SHIELD y limpie el historial de Barnes, si el equipo regresaba, Steve tendría donde estar-hizo una mueca-aunque por tu estado-miro al rubio-supongo que no lo has aprovechado</p>
<p>Steve se ruborizo, Tony había hecho todo eso por él y...con su depresión no se había dado cuenta.</p>
<p>El grupo se sobresalto cuando un nuevo elfo apareció.</p>
<p>-Milord, pronto será su reunión con la Orden</p>
<p>Tony suspiro, ya había olvidado eso, la comida había desaparecido de la mesa hace un tiempo atrás, pronto seria de tarde.</p>
<p>-Gracias Lard- se levantó-¿Se quedaran? No creo que la reunión tarde demasiado, así que estaré de regreso para la tarde</p>
<p>-¡Yo si!-Peter se ruborizo-bueno, si puedo-su mirada paso por los adultos</p>
<p>-Yo me quedare-Steve quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible que pudiera con Tony, y si para eso había que esperarlo a que regresara, no le importaba, le sonrió a Peter, su mirada paso por sus compañeros</p>
<p>-Veamos que cosas extrañas tienes, Stark-Clint sonrió divertido</p>
<p>Los demás simplemente asintieron de acuerdo con sus dos compañeros.</p>
<p>-¡Excelente! Regi les mostrara la casa, aunque debo advertirles que donde les niegue la entrada, deben obedecer, por seguridad principalmente-aseguró-ademas de eso no creo que haya problema alguno...si se pierden pueden llamar a Mut, cualquiera de mis elfos les ayudaran</p>
<p>-¿Elfos?</p>
<p>-Bueno, nosotros los magos utilizamos elfos para los deberes de la casa, a ellos les encanta, así que no hay ningún problema, Giorgio y Valentina son las únicas personas que están a mi disposición, de ahí en fuera, los demás son elfos-dudo un momento-creo que no hay mas por decir</p>
<p>-El sótano Milord</p>
<p>-¡Oh si!-frunció el ceño-¡Ni se te ocurra llevarlos ahí, Regi! Ninguno de ustedes, es una orden ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>El elfo se inclino levemente, en reverencia.</p>
<p>-Bien, debo dejarlos, tengo que pasar a ver como están mis niños antes de irme-sonrió-permiso-se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral-por cierto Rogers, cuando regrese deseo hablar contigo</p>
<p>Habiendo recibido un asentimiento del rubio salió apresuradamente, ya estaba sobre el tiempo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡Ama Elizabeth no!</p>
<p>Las risas se escucharon por el corredor.</p>
<p>-¡Amo Harry!</p>
<p>A lo lejos el grupo distinguió las figuras de ambos niños esconderse tras unas cortinas, poco después una mujer paso de largo el lugar apresuradamente. El grupo sonrió divertido ante aquello. Observaron como el pequeño elfo que les mostraba el lugar se acercaba a los chiquillos.</p>
<p>-Ama Elizabeth, Amo Harry-a pesar de su diminuta estatura, su voz se elevo sobresaltando a ambos niños.</p>
<p>-¡Regi silencio!</p>
<p>-Los amos no deberían de asustar a la señorita Valentina de esa forma, el Amo Edoardo estará muy decepcionado de ustedes</p>
<p>Harry hizo una mueca, no deseaba que su padre se decepcionara de él. Su hermanita hizo un puchero, se alarmo.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate Regi!-lo ultimo que quería era perder sus oídos-No te metas donde no te llaman</p>
<p>-¡James!</p>
<p>La voz fuerte de Tony se escucho por el corredor, retrocedieron al verle, el castaño se veía molesto, furioso mejor dicho, al parecer la reunión con esa orden que menciono no había ido bien. Al igual que los otros dos hombre que vieron, Tony llevaba una...¿túnica? no sabían lo que era, pero era diferente, mas elegante y costosa...bueno, eso último no les sorprendía.</p>
<p>-Milord</p>
<p>Tony ignoró al elfo, su atención puesta en sus dos hijos, principalmente en su hija, se cruzo de brazos.</p>
<p>-Elizabeth</p>
<p>La reunión había sido un desastre total, no era para más, había que reemplazar a algunos magos, lo ultimo que deseaba era tener mas problemas, pero llegaba a casa y se encontraba con... esto.</p>
<p>-Babbo...</p>
<p>-Nada, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de chantajear a tu hermano, lo sabes bien Elizabeth, no quiero mas berrinches</p>
<p>-¡Babbo!</p>
<p>¡Oh no! Su hija no iba a aplicar la misma técnica con él, eso no lo permitiría.</p>
<p>-Suficiente Elizabeth, ve a tu habitación</p>
<p>No se permitió caer al ver dos gruesas lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de su hija, entrecerró los ojos y señalo el corredor. Gruño al ver como su hija salía corriendo gritando y llorando como Magdalena, lo mas seguro es que haría su berrinche en su habitación.</p>
<p>-Harry-su hijo le miro derrotado-ya sabes que hacer-el pequeño suspiro y con la cabeza baja se dirigió a su habitación</p>
<p>Respiró hondo, necesitaba una poción para el dolor de cabeza.</p>
<p>-¿Milord?</p>
<p>-Estoy bien Regi, continua con lo que hacías, tengo trabajo por hacer, ¿Sabes dónde esta Vitale?</p>
<p>-La última vez que lo vi fue cuando sacaba al señor Dumbledore de la mansión, Milord</p>
<p>-Bien-le sonrió a los Vengadores-me reuniré mas tarde con ustedes</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>Lanzo un grito mientras su magia azotaba las paredes de su despacho. Fawkes despertó sobresaltado, observo curioso a su dueño tratando de entender el porque de su enojo.</p>
<p>-¡Maldito Merlan!</p>
<p>Fawkes soltó un graznido asustado, su amo se atrevía a maldecir al Supremo, eso no debía suceder.</p>
<p>-Lo sé Fawkes-Dumbledore lo malinterpretó- ese mago no va a detenerme, si Angelo no lo logro, él menos</p>
<p>El fénix se encogió en su lugar, era un traidor a la familia Suprema, había cometido un acto atroz, todo por que debía servirle a su amo.</p>
<p>-Fawkes-se giro a su amo-tengo una tarea para ti</p>
<p>Emitió un leve graznido al ver aquel destello de malicia en su amo, su amo había enfermado, necesitaba ayuda.</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>Unos leves toques en su puerta lo sacaron de su lectura, no llevaba mucho trabajando, hace unos minutos había tenido una platica con Vitale, nada grave, pero logró aclarar las cosas con su asistente, él hombre solo quería lo mejor para él y le agradeció, pero la manera en que actuaba no era la correcta, esperaba que después de esto todo mejorara. Sin levantar la vista dio paso a la persona que se encontrara fuera, lo mas seguro es que Vitale hubiera olvidado contarle algo o tal vez y...</p>
<p>-¿Steve?</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño al verlo ahí, no recordaba haberlo llamado.</p>
<p>-Tony, yo...creí que querías hablar conmigo</p>
<p>Asintió algo inseguro, dejo lo que estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>-Si bueno...si, pero...no esperaba que... ¿Cómo me encontraste?</p>
<p>Steve se ruborizo.</p>
<p>-Le pedí ayuda a uno de los cuadro del pasillo</p>
<p>-¿A quién?</p>
<p>-Él...dijo que...-el rubio intento recordar-creo que su nombre era Gregory o algo así</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca, ése desgraciado ya se lo pagaría.</p>
<p>-¿Te molesto?</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Yo...no estoy ocupado, siéntate</p>
<p>Steve obedeció acomodándose en uno de los sillones frente a Tony, su vista viajo por el lugar, era...confortable, acogedor, le agradaba.</p>
<p>-Steve-regreso su vista a Tony, sobresaltándose al encontrarlo junto a él-¿Todo bien, Capi?</p>
<p>-No se a que te refieres, Tony</p>
<p>-Bueno-se recargo contra la silla-¿Por dónde empiezo?-fingió concentrarse-quizá por el hecho de que estas hecho un desastre, ¡Cielos Capi!-arrugo la nariz-¿Hace cuánto que no te vez en un espejo? Creo que podrías hacerle la competencia al mas viejo de los vagabundos</p>
<p>Steve hizo una mueca, quizá no se cuidaba ni se fijaba en su aspecto, pero tampoco era para tanto... ¿O si? la verdad, no era consiente de su aspecto actual, pero por las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían...además, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se había afeitado?</p>
<p>Vio a Tony sonreír, su corazón se acelero cuando vio aquella sonrisa, había extrañado ver aquella sonrisa que solo era dirigida para él...bueno no, pero igual había extrañado aquellas sonrisas que el genio siempre tenia. Su respiración se atoro cuando Tony acercó su mano a su rostro, espero ansioso ese toque...a escasos centímetros se detuvo, y entonces vio como un brillo azulado aparecía en la punta de los dedos del castaño.</p>
<p>Tony se encargo de arreglar el desastre en el que se había convertido Steve, tras pasar con delicadeza su mano por el rostro del rubio sin tocarlo, finalmente logro ver el rostro limpio de éste, hizo lo mismo con el cabello cortándolo, recordando como es que le gustaba al rubio traerlo, sonrió al ver aquel rostro que tanto recordaba. Su correcto Capi-paleta. A pesar de estar algo pálido y ojeroso, el rubio ya se veía como aquel Capitán que le gustaba después de una misión de varios días.</p>
<p>-Ahora estas mas decente</p>
<p>No pudo evitar burlarse, pero cuando intento regresar a su asiento, una mano lo detuvo, sus ojos se encontraron con esos azules, su magia vibraba extasiada, sus manos picaban por contenerse, y su respiración...</p>
<p>-¿Qué fue lo que hicimos Tony?</p>
<p>Se enderezo cuando Steve se levanto de su asiento, sentía la respiración del rubio demasiado cerca de él...cerro los ojos, su corazón dolió. Detuvo al rubio antes de que diera otro paso más, no quería que sucediera así, no quería que Steve solo lo hiciera porque su magia le llamara...</p>
<p>-Capi...no vuelvas a hacerlo-susurró separándose un poco</p>
<p>-Tony...</p>
<p>-Lo digo en serio Rogers-su mirada se endureció sorprendiendo al rubio quien retrocedió ante ésta-¿Acaso estas loco?-no podía contenerse-¡Dejarte morir! ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué ganabas con eso?</p>
<p>-Yo no...</p>
<p>-¿No? ¡Y entonces qué hacías! ¿Descansar? ¿Dormir para no despertar? Bueno, creo que eso es bastante parecido ¿sabes?-se cruzo de brazos-¿No pensaste en como se sentían los demás? ¿No pensaste que ellos también sufrirían mientras veían como te consumías?</p>
<p>Steve se enojo, él creyó que Tony le perdonaría y le haría ver que no lo culpaba, pero en lugar de eso estaba recibiendo un regaño que...bueno, si lo merecía, ¡Pero después de que él y Tony se reconciliaran!, después de que él...</p>
<p>-¡Tu que vas a saber!</p>
<p>No pudo evitarlo, le grito descargando todo el dolor y la culpa que sentía, Tony no podría saber como se sentía....</p>
<p>-¡Qué voy a saber! ¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me abandono en Siberia?</p>
<p>La culpa volvió a invadirlo, eso era verdad. Tony suspiro, no quería que el rubio se sintiera mal, no cuando ya le había perdonado.</p>
<p>-Lo siento Steve, yo no...</p>
<p>-Tienes razón, tu eres el único con poder de reclamar, yo...te falle Tony, y mis disculpas por una carta...perdóname, yo solo quería protegerte, por favor tienes que creerme yo...</p>
<p>-Esta bien, lo se, no hay nada que perdonar, no importa, créeme, en verdad lo entiendo, de hecho...también debo disculparme-Steve le miro sorprendido-si, bueno, intente matar a tu amigo</p>
<p>-Tony tu...</p>
<p>-Lo se, lo se-negó restándole importancia-yo también soy tu amigo y...</p>
<p>-¡No!</p>
<p>Tony le miro, sus ojos mostraban confusión y dolor. ¿No era su amigo?</p>
<p>-¡No Tony! No pienses mal yo...-Steve se acerco al castaño, respiro hondo sabiendo que no podía atrasarlo mas-fui un idiota ¿bien?</p>
<p>-Cap...</p>
<p>-Espera...esto...esto es difícil y yo...-Tony no quería ilusionarse</p>
<p>Steve no sabia como continuar, no tenia la menor idea de como comenzar...por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban, actuó. En un rápido movimiento se acerco al castaño y antes de que otra cosas sucediera junto sus labios. Por un momento Tony no reacciono, sentía los labios del rubio moverse delicadamente contra los suyo, pero...</p>
<p>El dolor le invadió, Tony no había respondido al beso y ademas le había alejado...fue un idiota al creer que el castaño le correspondería.</p>
<p>-Tony yo...perdón no...</p>
<p>-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le miro, distinguió un toque de... ¿miedo? lo último que quería es que el castaño se alejara de él, no podía perderle, tal vez podían continuar siendo compañeros, amigos, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que Tony no deseaba verlo</p>
<p>-Yo...no...-respiro hondo, si ya había saltado mejor terminar cayendo-por que me gustas-sus ojos se encontraron-por que me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era mas que amistad, porque lo único que deseo es estar contigo y yo...te quiero Tony, te quiero por que no puedo decir que te amo...no sabiendo que tu no...</p>
<p>-¿Desde cuándo?</p>
<p>Tragó, su mirada se desvió, ya no podía retroceder.</p>
<p>-Yo...creo que...desde el momento en que nos conocimos</p>
<p>-¿Crees?</p>
<p>-Yo...bueno si, pero...no se-retrocedió ante la intensa mirada que el castaño le daba-cuando me di cuenta ya te había perdido y...</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido cuando el castaño junto sus labios, salió de su asombro y le devolvió el beso, un extraño picazón comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo, era algo cálido y agradable a su vez, camino hasta que chocaron contra el escritorio, la habitación comenzó a calentarse. Steve desabrocho aquella extraña túnica y metió sus manos dentro de ésta provocando que el castaño jadeara, el beso comenzó a ser mas demandante y feroz, mas intenso...</p>
<p>Un grito desgarrador les sobresalto, Tony palideció al escuchar el llamado de su niño...le importo muy poco como se encontraba y salió de su estudio velozmente sabiendo lo que sucedía pero rogando por que se equivocara, Steve le seguía unos pasos atrás aun aturdido por el besos pero eso no era importante por ahora.</p>
<p>-¡¡Vitale llama a Valentina, Ahora!!</p>
<p>Corrió escaleras abajo maldiciendo las protecciones de la casa, se abalanzo hacia su niño importándole muy poco si lastimaba a Regi o no.</p>
<p>-¡Harry! ¡HARRY!</p>
<p>Tomo a su hijo por sus hombros sacudiéndolo, quizá con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal, pero el niño tenia su vista perdida, negó desesperado, tenia que sacarlo de ahí, ¡Debía regresarlo con él!</p>
<p>-¡HARRY! ¡Mi amor soy yo! ¡Mi niño!-sus manos pasaban desesperadamente por el cuerpecito de su niño, pero el menor no reaccionaba-¡¡JAMES!!</p>
<p>Detuvo sus movimiento al ver un leve brillo en esos ojos esmeraldas, poco a poco su niño comenzó a reaccionar, parpadeo lentamente, su vista enfocándose en su padre.</p>
<p>-¿Papà?</p>
<p>-¡Harry!</p>
<p>Envolvió a su pequeño en su brazos respirando un poco mas tranquilo.</p>
<p>-¡¡Papà!!</p>
<p>Harry se abrazo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, no quería alejarse de él, ¡No quería que se fuera!</p>
<p>Tony escucho unos pasos acercarse, el cuerpo de su hijo se apretó mas al suyo como si intentara fusionarse con él, su precioso niño.</p>
<p>-¡Milord!</p>
<p>Valentina dio una leve inclinación, su vista fija en ese pequeño cuerpecito tembloroso, recordó las primeras veces que había intentado revisar a su joven amo, el pequeño parecía temeroso de ella, como si creyera que en cualquier momento fuera a lastimarle, había sido toda una batalla para que el pequeño le dejara revisarlo.</p>
<p>-Valentina, necesito que lo cheques</p>
<p>Apuró, pero el grito que soltó el pequeño sobresalto a todos los presentes, Harry no quería que su padre se alejara de él. ¡Los Dursley podrían llevárselo en cualquier momento!</p>
<p>-¡No Papà! ¡NO!-los sollozos sacudían su pequeño cuerpo-¡Papà! ¡Non lasciarmi! ¡¡Papà!!</p>
<p>-¡Harry!-intento separarlo para poder verle pero su niño solo se aferro mas fuerte a él-Va bene, mio piccolino, va bene</p>
<p>Se levanto con su niño en brazos, la puerta del sótano se azoto cuando su magia la cerro, su niño se apretó mas él continuando sollozando. ¿Pero como había sucedido?</p>
<p>-¿Podrás revisarlo así?</p>
<p>-Me llevará mas tiempo, pero si Milord</p>
<p>Sus ojos se encontraron con Steve, el rubio estaba preocupado, unos pasos atrás se encontraba el equipo, sus rostros mostrando preocupación, suspiro.</p>
<p>-¿Dónde esta mi hija, Regi?</p>
<p>-La joven ama esta tomando su siesta Milord, Dort se encuentra con ella</p>
<p>-Bien, vamos a la sala, ahí podrás revisarlo-Valentina asintió-vamos, les explicare allá-dijo mirando a sus compañeros</p>
<p>-¿Quién se encontraba con Harry?-pregunto al elfo mientras se encaminaban a la sala, su magia bailaba a su alrededor queriendo actuar</p>
<p>-Mist se encontraba con el joven amo, Milord</p>
<p>-¿Y dónde esta?-se giro al ver que el elfo se detenía a medio camino, entrecerró los ojos al verle nervioso-¿Regi?</p>
<p>-Ella...Milord, los elfos la encontraron en el jardín-elevo una ceja, ¿Qué le ocultaba su sirviente?</p>
<p>-Regi</p>
<p>El elfo se jalo las orejas desesperado, no quería ser él quien recibiera la furia de su amo.</p>
<p>-¡Habla ya!</p>
<p>-¡Mist esta muerta, Milord!</p>
<p>¡¡Pero qué mierda!!</p>
<p>-¿Cómo dices?-su voz fue fría-¡Regi explícate ahora!</p>
<p>-Los elfos la encontraron en los jardines, alguien la mato, Milord-explico el tembloroso elfo-Mot fue quien la encontró y nos aviso, Erd y Yin se dirigieron a las habitaciones del joven amo, pero el joven amo no estaba ahí y...</p>
<p>-¡¡Y porqué no me informaron!!</p>
<p>Tuvo que controlarse cuando su pequeño soltó un quejido.</p>
<p>-¡Mirt tenia que informarle, Milord!</p>
<p>-¡¿Y dónde carajos esta Mirt?! ¡¡Mirt!!</p>
<p>-Papà...</p>
<p>Respiro hondo antes de explotar, debía recordar que su hijo estaba con él y el equipo a unos pasos de ellos. Mirt apareció junto a su compañero, su cabeza baja y temblando cual gelatina.</p>
<p>-Milord...</p>
<p>-¿Dónde estabas?</p>
<p>-¡Milord perdone!-el elfo se arrodillo comenzando a llorar -Mirt fue un mal elfo al no avisarle, pero Mirt encontró el intruso y Mirt creyó que lo mejor seria atrapar al intruso...</p>
<p>-¿Qué, intruso?</p>
<p>-Milord deseara verlo a solas-susurro el elfo</p>
<p>Gruñó frustrado, pero no podía continuar ahí, primero necesitaba que Valentina revisara a su hijo.</p>
<p>-Es tu responsabilidad que el intruso no escape ¿me escuchaste Mirt? Si logra escapar me asegurare de que todos tus anteriores castigos sean un juego a comparación de lo que haré</p>
<p>-¡Si, Milord!-Mirt chilló con miedo mientras asentía frenéticamente, despidió a ambos elfos y fue a la sala. Tenia que reforzar las salas, ahora más que nunca.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Qué mierda es esto?</p>
<p>Sus ojos centellaron ante la escena frente a él. Un fénix carmesí se encontraba encerrado en una jaula lo suficiente amplia para que no estuviera apretado, se giró a su elfo.</p>
<p>-El fénix intentaba escapar por una de las ventanas de la mansión, Milord</p>
<p>-¡Quieres decir que atrapaste a este fénix por que creíste que era sospechoso!</p>
<p>El elfo se encogió en su lugar, asintió débilmente.</p>
<p>-¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Cómo un fénix podría ser el culpable! ¡Sabes muy bien que Milard suele traer fénix a casa! ¡¡Milard!!</p>
<p>Su fénix apareció en un centellar oscuro, canto suavemente antes de posicionarse en su hombro.</p>
<p>-Milard -acarició suavemente las plumas de su cabeza-mi hermoso fénix, necesito preguntarte algo-su fénix froto su cabeza contra su mejilla-Dime mi fiel compañero, ¿Invitaste tu a este fénix?</p>
<p>Milard se giro al fénix carmesí, ladeo su cabeza intentando reconocerlo, se elevo en el aire deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la jaula, la magia del fénix le resultaba familiar, sí, lo conocía, pero él no lo había llamado. Emitió un suave cántico, el fénix se encogió, su mirada bajo cuando intento contactar sus ojos con los del ave. Retrocedió, jamás en su existencia le habían faltado el respeto de esa forma, soltó un graznido enojado, exigió al fénix que le mirara, pero éste simplemente no lo hizo.</p>
<p>Bien, entonces seria por la fuerza, su amo contaba con él para ayudarlo, no iba a fallarle, dejo que su magia se extendiera rodeando por completo al otro, sabía que por el enlace con su amo él también podría ver lo que descubriera de la mente del fénix carmesí. El canto que soltó fue lleno de indignación, dolor y furia, ese fénix era un traidor, un mentiroso y no merecía continuar con su existencia.</p>
<p>Se acerco a su amo intentando tranquilizarlo, sabia como se sentía, acababa de descubrir algo doloroso y devastador, aquel viejo...</p>
<p>-¡¡¡VITALE!!!</p>
<p>La mansión se estremeció ante la magia descontrolada de su amo, no lo culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho, pero eso no podría hacerle ningún bien, así se hubiera acercado un poco más a su pareja, aun no estaba enlazado.</p>
<p>El hombre apareció frente a ellos, de rodillas y con la cabeza baja esperado ordenes, sabia que su señor no estaba de humor para saludos, su magia se sentía por toda la mansión, su señor estaba furioso, su magia desprendía un haz demasiado oscuro, peligroso y frío, la magia de su señor clamaba por venganza.</p>
<p>-Milord</p>
<p>Tony rechino los dientes conteniéndose de desquitarse con su sirviente, él no era el culpable.</p>
<p>-Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas de Albus Dumbledore-hablo despacio, su voz era fría-quiero saber absolutamente todo lo que ese viejo haya hecho, planee y piense ¿COMPRENDES? ¡Quiero absolutamente toda información por mínima que sea! ¡Y la quiero para mañana a primera hora, Vitale! ¡Si es posible investiga también a su hermano, Aberforth! ¡Investiga que fue de Tom Riddle! ¡Y busca información de los Potter! ¡Todo eso para mañana! ¿FUI CLARO?</p>
<p>-Cristalino, Milord</p>
<p>-¡Largate!</p>
<p>El hombre desapareció sin perder tiempo, no quería ser la persona con la que su señor se desquitara.</p>
<p>-¡Mirt!-el elfo se encogió aun mas en su lugar-discúlpame, seré mas comprensivo la próxima vez-el elfo se relajo y asintió aceptando las disculpas-Vete</p>
<p>Tony quedo a solas junto a su familiar y aquel fénix.</p>
<p>-Milard- su fénix le miro-dejaré que te encargues del castigo-el cántico de felicidad y agradecimiento complació a Tony, sonrió, sus ojos centellaron-solo asegúrate, que no olvide a quien debe servirle, inclusive antes que a su amo</p>
<p>Milard agitó sus alas y con un graznido desapareció llevándose consigo la jaula. Tony cerró los ojos, había perdido por completo el control y sabia que estaba mal, aun no estaba enlazado, había sido demasiado irresponsable de su parte, pero como no hacerlo cuando vió aquella traición. Se obligó a controlarse, necesitaba a su niño, necesitaba a sus hijos, salió rápidamente directo a la sala donde había dejado a su hijo, era ya de noche así que la mayoría del equipo debía estar dormido...</p>
<p>Literalmente se abalanzo a su niño tomándolo en brazos, respiro aquel aroma a bebe sintiendo como poco a poco se tranquilizaba, su magia por fin controlándose.</p>
<p>-¡Babbo!</p>
<p>Estiro su brazo hacia su niña, la sentó en su regazo después de haber acomodado a Harry, quien continuaba durmiendo en su brazo libre.</p>
<p>-Mio bambina</p>
<p>-¿Esta todo bien, Tones?</p>
<p>Suspiró, Rhodey, Nat y Steve aun se encontraban ahí, observo a Peter durmiendo junto al rubio.</p>
<p>-Estoy bien Nat</p>
<p>Los tres héroes supieron que nada estaba bien cuando Tony no le dio un apodo a la espía.</p>
<p>-¿Papá?</p>
<p>-Papá esta aquí, Harry, esta bien-arrullo cuando vio como esos ojitos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas al momento de abrirse-esta bien mio piccolino, papá no ira a ninguna parte mi niño</p>
<p>-Babbo, cosa c'è di sbagliato con Harry?</p>
<p>Tomo aire, ¿Cómo explicarle a su niña?</p>
<p>-Sono bene, Lizzy</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño al ver como su hijo intentaba restarle importancia, negó, ya hablaría con ellos después.</p>
<p>-¡No me mientas!</p>
<p>-Elizabeth basta</p>
<p>-¡Pero Babbo!</p>
<p>-Ahora no mio bambina</p>
<p>Elizabeth suspiró, acaba de terminar su castigo y no quería volver a otro, asintió, intento tomar la mano de su hermano, pero como antes de poder hacerlo él la retiro, le miro, sus ojos destilaban miedo y arrepentimiento. No entendía ¿Por qué le miraba así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Frunció el ceño. Ta vez ya no la quería, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Y si se había cansado de ella? ¡Tal vez era su culpa! Su babbo también lo había castigado por defenderla ¡Y si ya no la quería!</p>
<p>-¿Harry?-susurró</p>
<p>Retrocedió cuando vio como su hermano comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y salió corriendo de la habitación.</p>
<p>-¡Fratello!-se giro asustada a su padre-¡Babbo, mio fratello!</p>
<p>Tony se levanto con su niña en brazos.</p>
<p>-Quizá sea hora de dormir-susurro para si</p>
<p>Se giro a sus tres invitados, les devolvió una leve sonrisa a Rhodey y Natasha, ambos se despidieron siguiendo a uno de los elfos que les llevaría a sus habitaciones. Steve tomo a Peter en brazos girándose a Tony.</p>
<p>-Te mostrare donde dormirán</p>
<p>-Papà, perché il mio fratello piange?</p>
<p>-Liz, te explicare después cariño</p>
<p>-Ma papà!</p>
<p>-Es aquí-se detuvo frente a una puerta color bronce-Tu habitación esta a dos habitaciones de aquí-señaló-la de color claro, no será problema, es la única de ese color, pero si te pierdes sabes que puedes pedir ayuda a los elfos</p>
<p>-Tony...</p>
<p>-Que descanses Steve</p>
<p>Le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que sabia le encantaba al rubio, no habría podido despedirse como quería, no cuando su hija estaba a punto de hacer otro berrinche y su hijo estaba en un estado inestable.</p>
<p>-Liz-bajo a su hija en cuanto llegaron frente a su habitación, se acuclillo frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros, respiró hondo-escucha mi niña</p>
<p>-Papà che ha mio fratello?</p>
<p>-Tu hermano no se encuentra bien, mi niña-le acaricio suavemente sus cabellos-Harry tuvo un accidente y esta muy mal, tu hermano nos necesita en este momento mío piccolina</p>
<p>-Cosa è successo a mio fratello?</p>
<p>Suspiro y negó.</p>
<p>-Escucha mi amor, necesito que estés con tu hermano, Harry necesita nuestro cariño ahora mas que nunca</p>
<p>-Ho sempre amato mio fratello!</p>
<p>-Lo sé, lo sé cariño, pero en este momento Harry necesita de nosotros ¿Podrás hacer eso? ¿Podrás ayudarme a demostrarles tu hermano que estamos con él? ¿Qué le queremos? ¿Podrás ayudarme, mío amata piccolina?</p>
<p>-Sí</p>
<p>Sonrió, por supuesto que si.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡¡No!! ¡¡Papà no!! ¡No papà!</p>
<p>Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, tenia que irse, debía atender una reunión de último minuto pero su hijo no quería separarse de él. Sonia intentaba separar a su hijo de él para que pudiera irse, pero su pequeño hacia todo lo posible por permanecer junto a él, si no se iba ahora quizá la situación empeoraría, pero tampoco quería que su niño estuviera en ese estado.</p>
<p>-Mio bambino, papá tiene que irse, cariño te prometo que no tardare</p>
<p>-¡¡No papà!! ¡Non lasciarmi! ¡Papà no! ¡Papà per favore! ¡Non lasciarmi!</p>
<p>Su corazón dolía con solo escuchar los sollozos de su pequeño, agradecía que su hija estuviera en sus lecciones con Dort, donde no podía escuchar todo esto, su bambina era muy sobre protectora con su hermano y viceversa, y como fiel hermana, había permanecido junto a Harry, hasta que tuvo que convencerla para ir a sus lecciones, sino, aun continuaría aquí.</p>
<p>-Harry, voy a regresar, lo prometo, pero debo irme</p>
<p>-¡No papà! ¡NO!</p>
<p>Maldijo internamente, Dumbledore iba a pagar todo el daño que le había hecho a su hijo, él se encargaría que el viejo pagara.</p>
<p>-Milord, el translador partirá sin usted...</p>
<p>Yin calló ante la mirada que su amo le dirigió, se encogió en su lugar y retrocedió rápidamente.</p>
<p>-Harry...</p>
<p>-¡Babbo no me dejes!</p>
<p>Fue suficiente, su niño jamas le llamaba así, no a menos que en verdad estuviera mal. Suspiró derrotado, Sonia se aparto con una leve inclinación mientras su amo se enderezaba con su hijo.</p>
<p>-No te apartaras de mi en ningún momento ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>Su hijo asintió contra su cuello, su agarre se hizo más fuerte.</p>
<p>-Bien- lo apretó un poco mas y se encamino a la salida, Tol le tendió una capa para su hijo-regresare tarde, asegurase que Liz coma y no se meta en problemas, sabes que cualquier cosa por mínima que sea deben hablarme ¿quedo claro?</p>
<p>-Si Milord</p>
<p>Asintió conforme y continuo con su camino. No vio al equipo por ninguna parte, había sido una mañana muy agitada, ni siquiera había logrado ver a Steve, bueno, ya seria mas tarde. Su agarre se apretó en su valiosa carga cuando el aire frío azoto en su rostro, tenia trabajo por hacer, antes de que el translador los llevara lejos de casa, coloco fuertes hechizos protectores sobre su hijo.</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>Caminaban entre aquellos enormes pasillos, sus miradas iban de un lado a otro, el día pasado habían recorrido la mayor parte de la mansión pero aun así parecía que no hubiera fin para recorrer los numerosos pasillos que pasaron de largo.</p>
<p>Al parecer Tony les había dado permiso de recorrer el lugar a su antojo y aunque no habían visto al castaño desde la noche pasada cuando sucedió el incidente con su...hijo (aun no sabían que había sucedido), eso no les impidió saber que eran libres de explorar el lugar.</p>
<p>Se detuvo cuando el brazo de Steve lo detuvo, le miró, su amigo estaba mas despierto desde que habían llegado ahí, no sabia si ya había hablado con Stark o no, pero definitivamente todos se asombraron del cambio en el rubio al verle libre de vello facial y un corte de cabello, que en verdad le urgía. Definitivamente ninguno se arrepintió de no haber detenido su búsqueda por el paradero de Stark, aunque ahora Clint se pavoneaba de haber sido él quien había logrado obtener la "dirección" del castaño.</p>
<p>-¿Steve qué...?</p>
<p>-Ahí, mira</p>
<p>Su vista se dirigió a un mono con ojos grandes, negro y de cabello largo, no era un mono normal, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco era algún animal que conociera, frunció el ceño intentando averiguar que cosa era. Ambos héroes jadearon al ver como, frente a ellos, la criatura desaparecía de su vista.</p>
<p>-Pero que...</p>
<p>-¡Shh...!</p>
<p>Los dos se sobresaltaron al ver a la hija de Tony escondida tras uno de los muebles del pasillo.</p>
<p>-¿Elizabeth...?</p>
<p>-¡Shh..!</p>
<p>La pequeña sonrió con picardía y gateo lentamente hacia donde la criatura había desaparecido. A pesar de saber que era observada no se intimido y continuo en lo que hacia...salto rápidamente y cayó rodando hacia el frente, el demiguise soltó un grito y salió huyendo del lugar, pero a ella poco le importaba, la razón por la que había hecho aquel salto "mortal" se encontraba en sus manos gritando y pataleando intentando escapar.</p>
<p>-¡Elizabeth estas bien!</p>
<p>No pudo evitar soltarse a reír ante el pequeño berrinche que su bowtruckle hacia en sus manos.</p>
<p>-¡Pero qué...!</p>
<p>Sam observaba a la niña como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero rápidamente su vista se enfoco en aquella... ¿rama? entre las manos de la pequeña, ¡¿Qué mierda, esa cosa tenia vida?! Vio a su amigo acuclillarse junto a la chiquilla quien poco a poco se estaba calmando.</p>
<p>-¿Qué es?</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, en definitiva su amigo estaba mejorando, ¡Pero a pasos agigantados! La sonrisa que Steve le dirigía a la niña era tan natural...había pasado tiempo desde que el rubio dejo de sonreír.</p>
<p>-Su nombre es Ray-presento la pequeña orgullosa-es un bowtruckle</p>
<p>-¿Un qué?</p>
<p>Aquellos ojos miel le miraron, ¡No era su culpa que no supiera que carajos era esa cosa!</p>
<p>-Un bowtruckle</p>
<p>Steve sonrió divertido al ver la pose de Elizabeth, tan parecida a su padre cuando explicaba algo que los demás no entendían, como si fuera el único que sabia algo mejor que nadie.</p>
<p>-¿Y qué es un bow...lo que sea?</p>
<p>Se abstuvo de reír, en verdad no cabía duda que esa niña era hija de Tony.</p>
<p>-Un bowtruckle es un un guardián de árboles-rodó los ojos al ver la confusión en el hombre frente a ella-es una criatura mágica</p>
<p>Por supuesto que eso ultimo lo sabia sin necesidad de preguntar, no es como si fueras caminando por la calle y vieras a una rama con brazos y piernas. Se detuvo de decir algo mas cuando la mano de Steve le sujeto del hombro, se guardo su comentario.</p>
<p>-Es un lindo nombre</p>
<p>-¡A que si!-los ojitos de Elizabeth brillaron y la sonrisa en sus rostro fue enorme-¡Lo sabia! El nonno dijo que era un nombre muy tonto, pero mi babbo lo calló, babbo siempre calla a mi nanno cuando me molesta-rió-y mi nanna dijo que no le hiciera caso, pero jamas dijo que fuera un nombre lindo, ¡Gracias!</p>
<p>Steve sonrió aunque adivino las palabras que no comprendió, después de todo a Tony siempre le llamaba babbo, así que supuso que debía ser padre...en algún idioma, o algo así.</p>
<p>-¿Quieren que les muestre mi granja?</p>
<p>-¡Tienes una granja!</p>
<p>La niña rió ante la sorpresa de aquel nomaj, era divertido ver su cara cada que algo le sorprendía, aunque el nomaj rubio le agradaba mas, era comprensivo y amable con ella, aunque también se sorprendía era mucho mas discreto, además, había algo en él que le gustaba, no podía explicarlo pero era un sentimiento muy cálido y confortable, quizá después le preguntaría a su babbo.</p>
<p>-Nos agradaría ver tu granja-Steve hablo al ver a su amigo más que sorprendido-de hecho, a nuestros demás amigos también les agradaría, por supuesto si dejas que vengan</p>
<p>Elizabeth lo pensó un momento, ella no veía problema alguno, se encogió de hombros asintiendo y levando sus bracitos hacia el rubio. Ray se retorcía en su mano izquierda intentando escapar sin éxito.</p>
<p>Steve no lo pensó mucho y rápidamente alzo a la pequeña en sus brazos regresaron por donde habían venido, debían reunirse con sus compañeros.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint juraba haber visto todas las facetas del castaño, pero en ese momento supo que estaba equivocado, no solo él, los demás también lo creyeron. Desde la puerta se podía ver como los objetos volaban dentro de la habitación donde Stark se encontraba para terminar estrellándose y rompiéndose en el acto, y solo para que, minutos después, éstos se repararan por si solos y volvieran a elevarse continuando con el ciclo.</p>
<p>De igual forma se podía observar como en momentos ciertas chispas aparecían, como pequeños fuegos artificiales, la diferencia era que estas "chispas" no eran otra cosa que la magia del castaño revelándose ante la falta de control de su dueño.</p>
<p>Definitivamente agradecía no ser el tal Vitale, uno de los elfos los había sacado rápidamente del lugar antes de que Stark perdiera el control después de que Vitale le hubiera dicho cierta información que provoco el descontrol de su magia.</p>
<p>-¡Madre mia!</p>
<p>Retrocedieron asustados al ver como uno de los jarrones volaba en mil pedazos, Tony se giro hacia un extremo de la habitación para comenzar a discutir con alguien, Clint supuso que con algún retrato del lugar, seguramente su madre, pero ciertamente no deseaba averiguar, y aunque quisiera, dudaba que pudiera escuchar algo, el elfo que los saco se aseguro de colocar un hechizo que les impediría escuchar cualquier cosa dentro del lugar.</p>
<p>-Quizá alguien debería...calmarlo</p>
<p>Sugirió Scott, volviendo a sobresaltarse viendo como, en esta ocasión, era uno de los sillones que terminaba hecho trizas. Steve suspiró, desde aquel día en que se había besado con Tony comenzó a sentirse diferente, su mente se dirigía a la platica que tuvieron con el castaño el primer día de su llegada, eso de que cada Supremo tenia a su nomaj.</p>
<p>Quizá él fuera su pareja destinada...o no, pero cabía la posibilidad ¿no? ¿Habría una manera de tranquilizar al castaño? ¿Podría hacerlo?</p>
<p>-El amo Edoard se esta excediendo</p>
<p>Se giro a ver al elfo que continuaba ahí, frunció el ceño ¿A qué se refería?</p>
<p>-¿De qué hablas?</p>
<p>Agradeció a Peter, no quería ser tan obvio, aunque dudaba que ya sospecharan de sus sentimiento para con Tony. El elfo se retorció las manos nervioso.</p>
<p>-Tol no debería de hablar de esto, Tol esta siendo un mal elfo, pero usted debe saberlo-por un momento creyó que le hablaba a él...quizá y así fuera-el amo Edoardo no debe descontrolarse, es peligroso para el amo que su magia se descontrole, el amo Edoardo podría enfermar si continua dejando que su magia se libere sin control-gimió encogiéndose en su lugar-el amo no se ah enlazado y es peligroso que su magia ande suelta</p>
<p>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si deja que su magia se...libere?-Natasha estaba curiosa y no era la única</p>
<p>Tol negó tomando sus grandes orejas y jalándoselas hacia abajo.</p>
<p>-Tol no puede decir ¡Tol es un elfo malo! ¡Tol ha hablado mucho! ¡Oh mi amo me castigara!</p>
<p>En un sonoro ¡Plop! el elfo desapareció dejándolos desconcertados y preocupados. ¿A caso era algo tan grave? ¿Qué mal podía hacerle a Tony?</p>
<p>-¿Qué fue eso?</p>
<p>-¡CONTROLATE ANTONIO!</p>
<p>El grito de Maria los sobresalto, Steve había conocido a la mujer anteriormente, o al menos eso creyó, pero a pesar de todo, jamas le había escuchado gritar de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando ella y Howard discutían. Intento respirar normalmente al ver a su Tony arrodillado y temblando en medio de la sala, podía ver un brillo rodearle, el aire se atoro en sus pulmones al comprender lo que veía, energía, magia pura, esa era la magia de Tony, era hermosa, nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso, quizá jamas volvería a verla...</p>
<p>-¡Vitale llama a...!</p>
<p>-¡Ni se te ocurra!</p>
<p>-¡Antonio necesitas...!</p>
<p>Comprendió que el hechizo o lo que fuera que el elfo hubiera puesto entre la habitación y ellos había dejado de tener efecto. Actuó por instinto, se apresuro junto al castaño ayudándole a levantarse, si Tony se percato de su presencia o no, poco le importo, lo que en ese momento necesitaba era saber que se encontraba bien.</p>
<p>-No era necesario que...</p>
<p>-Basta Vitale, retírate-corto el castaño no queriendo lidiar con una nueva pelea-mejor ve a ver como arreglar esto-apretó los dientes cuando la mesa del centro trono</p>
<p>-Antonio</p>
<p>Bufó ante la advertencia de su madre.</p>
<p>-Ya estoy bien...-se sujeto del rubio antes de caer al duro suelo</p>
<p>-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y que soy yo! ¡Una pintura!</p>
<p>-Prácticamente eres una-mascullo entre dientes asegurándose que solo Steve le escuchara, el rubio se contuvo de reír</p>
<p>-¿Te llevo a tu habitación?</p>
<p>Agito su mano negando ante la oferta.</p>
<p>-Mejor llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes, Steve-sugirió Maria-lo que en estos momentos mi hijo necesita es descansar...</p>
<p>-No necesito descansar, debo terminar con el papeleo y ver si Harry...</p>
<p>-¡El papeleo puede esperar! Y Harry continua dormido después de la poción sin sueño que le diste, te sugiero que tomes una igual o yo misma le pediré a Valentina que te introduzca en un coma mágico, a ver si así te quedas por un momento...</p>
<p>-Si, si, si, ya me voy</p>
<p>Rodó los ojos mas que cansado y fastidiado, él sabia cuando estaba en su limite, que su magia saliera de control solo era debido a la noticia que...</p>
<p>-¡Antonio!</p>
<p>-¡Oh por todos los...!-respiró hondo-¿Me acompañas?</p>
<p>Pregunto al rubio quien lo veía entre divertido y preocupado. Steve solo atino a asentir antes de que ambos salieran.</p>
<p>-¿Señor Stark?</p>
<p>-Chico-sonrió dandole un leve apretón en el hombro-los veré en la cena</p>
<p>-¡¡Milord!!</p>
<p>Suspiro.</p>
<p>-Oh tal vez no- enderezándose se giro a ver al hombre frente a él, frunció el ceño</p>
<p>-Ministro-evito rodar los ojos, lo que faltaba-¿Qué es lo que lo trae aquí?</p>
<p>-Milord yo...-Fudge se detuvo al ver a la gente que acompañaba al Supremo-son...</p>
<p>-Mis invitados-hablo Tony antes de que el hombre hablara-Ahora bien, ¿Va a hablar o solo vino a...?-cerró la boca cuando su madre le dirigió una dura mirada, se limito a ver al hombre</p>
<p>-Lo siento Milord-se disculpo con un leve sonrojo-pero esto es algo que debo hablar a solas con usted</p>
<p>-No se moleste, ¿Acaso tiene que ver con su sustitución?</p>
<p>-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!-Fudge palideció y retrocedió rápidamente al ver su error-¡Discúlpeme no fue mi...!</p>
<p>Tony no quería discutir, en verdad no estaba de ánimos, estaba agotado, mental, físico y mágicamente, lo único que deseaba era llegar a la cama y dormir por una semana. ¡Por los cielos que incluso la empresa de su padre era menos problemática!</p>
<p>-Vitale-su asistente se acerco-lleva al señor Fudge de regreso al Ministerio y comienza con la limpieza-si, mejor terminar con todo de una vez</p>
<p>Se despidió de sus compañeros y junto a Steve se dirigió escaleras arriba, una vez arriba respiro hondo y se recargo contra la pared, pronto los brazos de Steve le rodearon, confortándolo.</p>
<p>-Estas agotado</p>
<p>Rió, pero no se atrevió a negarlo.</p>
<p>-Eres bastante observador Rogers</p>
<p>Steve sonrió levemente y dirigió al castaño a su habitación, esperaba que no hubiera problema alguno. Tony se percato donde se encontraba cuando el rubio cerró la puerta tras ellos, se enderezo y le miro levantando una ceja pidiendo una explicación. Explicación que quedo aclarada en el momento en que el rubio junto sus labios comenzando con un lento y suave beso, que poco a poco comenzó a ser mas demandante y pasional.</p>
<p>-Steve-solo lo alejo en el momento en que el rubio logro colar una de sus manos bajo sus ropas-espera</p>
<p>-Pero...</p>
<p>-No- se enderezo ¿En que momento habían llegado a la cama? Negó, no podía continuar así, ¡Apenas llevaban dos días! Estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, bueno, era su culpa-Escucha...esto...esto no esta bien</p>
<p>-¿A qué te refieres con eso?</p>
<p>Steve se alarmo, ¿Había malinterpretado a Tony? ¿Acaso solo había imaginado todo?</p>
<p>-No te hagas ideas-Tony rodó los ojos sabiendo lo que su rubio estaba pensando, lo conocía demasiado bien-no te equivocaste ¿bien?-le tomo de las manos sonriéndole-lo que siento por ti es igual o mas intenso de lo que parece, pero...</p>
<p>-¿Pero?</p>
<p>-Creo que aun no logras ver la magnitud de la situación, mi situación, <em>nuestra</em></p>
<p>Steve permaneció callado, no entendía a que se refería. Tony por su parte volvió a suspirar e invocó uno de los libros de la biblioteca, rió entre dientes al ver como Steve se sobresaltaba sorprendido. Un libro grueso de pastas doradas con símbolos que Steve no logro identificar fue colocado en su regazo, su vista paso del castaño al libro sin comprender aun.</p>
<p>-Antes de que esto llegue...al final-hizo una mueca, <em>si es que aun lo quisieras, </em>pensó-primero debes de entender a lo que te estas enfrentando</p>
<p>-Yo...no entiendo Tony</p>
<p>-Este libro solo pueden leerlo ustedes-comenzó a explicar-antes de que la relación entre el Supremo y su...pareja llegue al final del...ritual, la pareja debe ser consciente de a lo que se enfrentara una vez que se haya enlazado con el Supremo, Steve-le miro-si decides que tu y yo estemos juntos...será para siempre, será como casarse, solo que mas complejo e intimo</p>
<p>-Tony yo no podría estar con alguien mas-sus ojos brillaron-te perdí una vez y no pienso perderte de nuevo, casarme contigo seria lo mejor que me pasara</p>
<p>El castaño sonrió feliz, pero aun así, no podía dar el paso final sin que el rubio estuviera informado, esto iba demasiado rápido.</p>
<p>-Me complace escuchar eso, pero como dije, lo nuestro seria diferente, no puedo explicarte mucho, solo conozco lo que sucedería conmigo antes y durante el enlace, todo lo demás no lo sabré hasta que me haya enlazado con mi pareja-se encogió de hombros-ahora bien, como dije, el libro tiene toda la información que desees saber, debes saber a que te estas enfrentando y si realmente deseas esto</p>
<p>-¿Y si hay algo que no...me agrade?</p>
<p>El miedo y el dolor embargaron a Tony, pero rápidamente los oculto, no debía interferir en la decisión de su pareja.</p>
<p>-Bueno, pues...si eso sucediera-sonrió de lado-continuaríamos siendo compañeros, eso no cambiaría</p>
<p>-¡Pero yo no quiero ser <em>solo</em> un "compañero" Tony!</p>
<p>Le tomo de los hombros intentando tranquilizarlo.</p>
<p>-Lo se Cap, yo tampoco, pero si hay algo que no puedas aceptar-negó- no es como si pudieras dejarlo de lado, tranquilo, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes lo aceptare-sonrió- a pesar de eso, debo asegurarme que entiendes lo que sucede, a lo que te arriesgas, cada mínimo detalle por insignificante que sea podría traer terribles consecuencias para ambos, o todo lo contrario, antes de avanzar en esto, debes estar seguro al cien</p>
<p>Steve suspiro, quizá tuviera razón, lo poco o nada que Tony explico de las parejas de los Supremos, lo que él entendido, era que seria un lazo muy diferente inclusive para el mundo de los magos, una union para siempre ¿Podría aceptarlo? sus ojos se detuvieron por unos minutos en aquellos miel, sonrió, por supuesto que si.</p>
<p>-Sea lo que sea, voy a aceptarlo, por que lo único que deseo es estar contigo Tony</p>
<p>El castaño asintió bostezando y volviendo a recostarse.</p>
<p>-En cuanto termines el libro no te precipites en venir, tomate tu tiempo Cap, necesitaras pensar y aceptarlo, si una parte de ti no lo hace entonces no funcionaria</p>
<p>Paso sus manos sobre aquel brillante libro, comenzaría a leerlo, se giró a comentarle a Tony, pero para ese momento el moreno ya estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió con cariño, quizá después lo leería, por el momento se acerco al castaño, disfrutaría del poco tiempo que le quedaba con Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sus ojos vagaron por toda la sala, acerco a su hermana un poco mas a él al ver a algunos magos detener su mirada en ellos, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico y eso, pero...no quería que esos magos vieran a su hermanita, tampoco deseaba que le miraran, pero mejor a él que a su hermana.</p>
<p>-Harry</p>
<p>Se sobresalto cuando su padre le llamo en un susurro.</p>
<p>-Tranquilo, ya casi termina</p>
<p>Asintió levemente y se pego mas a la silla de su padre, no quería alejarse de él, no cuando había muchos magos que no conocía, no cuando sentía unos ojos observándolo, se negó a llorar, no le daría el gusto al viejo, no con cientos de personas frente a él atento ante cualquier mínimo movimiento que hiciera.</p>
<p>Extrañaba a los amigos de su padre, al chico gracioso que solía ir y llamarle de una forma extraña a su padre mientras le hablaba de cosas aun mas extrañas, extrañaba al hombre que le llevaba ricos pasteles solo para él, pero sobre todo, extrañaba a ese rubio que se tomaba el tiempo de estar junto a él mientras le contaba historias locas de hombres arañas, capitanes, espías y un extraño hombre de metal, y a pesar de nunca hablarle, al rubio no parecía molestarle, al contrario, le sonreía y le alborotaba su cabello, no le molestaba, no a menos que no fueran él y su padre, y también en ocasiones su hermana.</p>
<p>Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos se habían ido, si sus cálculos eran correctos ya iban a ser cuatro meses, su papá estaba un poco decaído, pero fingía no estarlo, Lizzy también extrañaba al rubio, la conocía, no era para menos. De todos, ese hombre era diferente, había <em>algo</em> que le agradaba, le llamaba la extraña energía que comenzaba a emanar de él, no entendía bien, y cuando le había preguntado a su padre, él simplemente sonrió y le alboroto el cabello, después le había llevado a él y su hermana a comer un helado. No volvió a preguntar, al menos no a su padre, pero su nanna le había dicho que las cosas mejorarían, que pronto su padre y ellos estarían bien, a salvo, de verdad no entendió ¿A salvo de qué o quién ? Creía que la mansión era segura, de solo pensar en lo contrario...quizá esa era la razón de su paranoia, pero a su padre no le importaba y a Lizzy tampoco, así que sí, podría ser paranoico hasta que supiera que estaban a salvo, no estaba seguro hasta cuando debería estar así, pero continuaría vigilando a su familia inclusive si eso significaba que no descansaría como debería. No lo apartarían de ellos, no dejaría que el viejo ganara y lo regresara con sus tíos, él no quería regresar. Nunca.</p>
<p>Respiro hondo evitando estremecerse ante aquella mirada, prefería los ojos de Steve, eran mas cálidos y le transmitían seguridad, no como los del viejo que solo le provocaban un enorme terror, no quería preocupar a su padre, además, Lizzy se había quedado dormida.</p>
<p>Se tenso al ver como los tontos magos comenzaban a discutir, la magia de su padre comenzó a mostrarse, sabia que no le haría daño, ni a él ni a su hermana, pero no le gustaba ver como es que terminaba su padre cada que su magia salía de control, empezaba a comprender un poco a lo que se refreirá su nanna, su padre se debilitaba cuando esto sucedía, Valentina le daba varias pasiones antes de que él se recompusiera, lo suficiente para estar con ellos.</p>
<p>Bajo su mirada a sus pies, junto las puntas de sus zapatos y las separo, así estuvo un tiempo antes de aburrirse, quizá debería hacer lo mismo que su hermana...no, el viejo estaba ahí, quizá y hacia algo si él dormía...no, él estaría atento ante cualquier peligro.</p>
<p>La reunión se extendió mas de lo que Tony hubiera deseado y finalmente Harry cayó rendido ante el cansancio y termino dormido apoyándose en el antebrazo de su asiento, esto no podía continuar así. No supo como sucedió, pero de una u otra forma el fénix de Dumbledore logró escapar, Milard había estado insoportable y lo había despedido del lugar hasta que se calmara, después de eso el viejo había vuelto a fastidiarlo, pero en esta ocasión a quien lastimo fue a su bambina, definitivamente el viejo se había sobrepasado, pero no podía hacer nada, el maldito había sido bastante precavido teniendo aliados aquí y allá, si decía o hacia algo contra éste, definitivamente no seria nada bueno para él, la comunidad le juzgaría y exigiría que le dejara.</p>
<p>Debía ser paciente, reforzar la seguridad al rededor de sus hijos, los hechizos y cuantos rituales de seguridad se supiera, no toleraría de nuevo otro ataque por parte de ese viejo. ¡Él era el Heredero Supremo! ¡Por Merlín bendito! No permitiría que alguien mas se acercara a sus niños, mucho menos que los alejaran de él. ¡Jamás! Sabia que desde aquel día en que su bambina resulto afectada por Dumbledore, Harry había entrado en un estado de alerta total, sabia el temor de su hijo, y el hecho de que su hermana resultara afectada por su culpa era algo que él no podía aceptar, no podía dejar que su niño estuviera en un estado de estrés, lo sabia, ¡claro que si! ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no se diera cuenta? Intento darle de todo para calmarlo, toda pócima que evitara cualquier daño en su pequeño, pero parecía que no estaba funcionando, podía verlo por las pequeñas bolsas oscuras que se estaban formando debajo de sus ojos.</p>
<p>Harry no dormía, comía poco y si continuaba así enfermaría, todo a causa de lo sucedido <em>ése</em> día, pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía como es que Dumbledore se había enterado de aquella sala (juraba que fue por aquella visita) pero definitivamente había aprovechado su oportunidad al usarla para dañar a su hijo y él no podía hacer nada para bloquearla, maldijo a su abuelo por haberla creado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maldita sala del infierno.</em>
</p>
<p>Lo peor de todo es que las cosas no habían quedado aquí, poco antes de que el grupo se fuera Giorgio había ido a su casa para informarle que el viejo mago puso una demanda por negligencia y abuso contra su hijo ¡A él! pero el viejo no tenia vergüenza alguna, el infeliz desgraciado, afortunadamente ninguno de sus niños estuvo presente cuando sucedió su descontrol y entonces días después paso lo de su hija...</p>
<p>Se recargo en su asiento, dejaría que esos idiotas se mataran entre ellos hasta que se dieran cuenta de la situación, no estaba de humor para discutir, no cuando el viejo se encontraba ahí (para su desgracia), era una lastima que fuera una reunión de urgencia mundial, por lo que todos los magos reconocidos eran invitados (gracias al cielo) pero aun así, toda la maldita reunión se había estado conteniendo de maldecirlo, desde que había llegado no apartaba la mirada de su hijo, se contuvo de gruñir y solo apretó los dientes, se aseguro que los hechizos en sus hijos estuvieran bien y por cualquier cosa los reforzó más de lo que ya era posible, mejor dicho, más de lo que su magia, actualmente, le permitía.</p>
<p>Sus manos apretaron el asiento al ver aquellos benditos ojos azules brillar, como odiaba eso.</p>
<p>-Milord...</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos tomando aire, su magia cada día era mas inestable, su madre y abuela estaban preocupadas y su abuelo estaba furioso, por esa razón es que no había ido al ala norte, lo mas seguro es que su tata ya habría pegado el grito al cielo, aunque juraba que no faltaría el día en que decidiera bajar a una visita, en verdad rezaba por que ese día no llegara, no podía presionar a Steve, aun no estaba listo, pero mientras mas tiempo se tardara en enlazarle, su magia continuaría desequilibrados hasta el punto de querer atacarle, era una enorme desventaja eso del proceso de... ¿cortejo?</p>
<p>Las varitas comenzaban a asomarse, los hechizos no tardarían en aparecer. Era suficiente. Se levantó de su asiento, la sala quedo en silencio y todos se levantaron, las varitas habían sido guardadas.</p>
<p>-Señores-sus voz fue neutra-hemos estado por mas de 5 horas sin que llegaran a un acuerdo ¿He de estar perdiendo el tiempo hasta que se pongan de acuerdo?-nadie se atrevió a hablar, cobardes-bien, en ese caso eh de suponer que yo debo tomar una decisión...</p>
<p>Sus ojos se estrecharon al verlo, todas las miradas se giraron en busca de quien se había atrevido de interrumpir al Supremo. Quizá no necesitara hacer nada al respecto, el mismo viejo cavaría su tumba.</p>
<p>-Con todo respeto...</p>
<p>-¡Usted es un invitado de <em>honor</em>, Albus Dumbledore, no tiene ningún derecho a interrumpir esta reunión!</p>
<p>Levanto una mano deteniendo a su asistente, aunque deseaba felicitarlo se contuvo, quería ver como comenzaría con su fin el viejo tonto.</p>
<p>-Milord</p>
<p>Dumbledore se atrevió a caminar mas haya de los lugares asignados a los invitados, los Ministros y Presidentes contuvieron el aliento, sus ojos abriéndose ante tal falta de respeto, ni siquiera ellos tenían permitido ir mas haya de sus lugares, no a menos que el Supremo lo autorizara.</p>
<p>-Tengo entendido que la reunión se debe a la Ley de Rappaport, la cual algunos de los Ministros no están de acuerdo en aplicarla-los murmullos comenzaron-creo que lo que el mundo mágico debería hacer es darle una oportunidad a los muggles, ellos no son tan malos como creemos, después de todo usted ha convivido con ellos y debo decir que su trato con ellos no parecía muy amable-se enderezo ante sus palabras, ya entendía por donde iba esto-Milord, la Orden de Merlin honra a todos los mago que...</p>
<p>-Dumbledore-ya estaba bien con tanta palabrería-si bien mi asistente esta en lo correcto y usted no tiene voz en esta sala, debo de recordarle que en ningún momento le di permiso para dejar su lugar, sobre todo cuando es un, <em>invitado</em>, también debo de recordarle que lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia y a menos que necesite de su...<em>consejo</em> para como tratar a los nomags, usted no es quien para decirme si son o no aptos para saber de nuestra existencia, el hecho de que trate o no con los nomags tampoco es de su interés pero ya que se ha dado el caso, le aseguro que no hago nada ilegal</p>
<p>Exclamaciones de sorpresa y ofensa fueron bastante claras.</p>
<p>-Silencio-a veces agradecía tener ese poder, se contuvo de sonreír-así pues, también debo aclararle y sacarlo de su error, que la Orden de Merlin fue creada para promover leyes que salvaguardaran la integridad y seguridad de los nomags, ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una organización para premiar los logros de la magia? me temo que no sabría decir cuando sucedió, pero usted se encuentra en un error si desea que la Orden de Merlin se encargue de socializar con nomags</p>
<p>-Milord, con todo <em>respeto</em>, pero me temo que no entiende la situación-suficiente de ser tolerante, contuvo a Giorgio-usted estuvo viviendo con muggles hasta hace poco y...</p>
<p>-Y le aseguro Dumbledore, que no están listos para saber de nuestra existencia, si conviví con los nomags no fue porque deseara olvidar a mi mundo, tampoco fue por huir de mis responsabilidades, pero hasta un mago como usted debe saber que es necesario conocer a su posible enemigo de primera mano-esta vez si que sonrió, su atención se volvió a los Ministros-los nomags no están listos aun, nuestro mundo permanecerá escondido y no aceptare ninguna negativa, implementaremos un nuevo orden, los hijos de los nomags serán llamados antes, les explicaremos a los padres y nos aseguraremos de colocar hechizos sobre ellos impidiéndoles contar a los demás de nosotros, los niños vivirán en internados especiales, investigaremos si tienen algún parentesco con los sangre puras o mestizos, si fuera el caso automáticamente tendrán la custodia del niño y se harán visitas para comprobar su estado</p>
<p>-¡Es inhumano!</p>
<p>-¡Albus Dumbledore regrese a su asiento si no quiere ser expulsado de la sala!-ya estaba harto del viejo-aquellos niños que no tengan algún parentesco podrán ser adoptados o permanecerán en los internados donde se les enseñara lo básico de la magia, desde un principio se les explicara de la situación y permanecerán el tiempo suficiente hasta que decidan si quedarse o regresar con los nomags</p>
<p>-¡Milord!-el ministro Japones habló inclinándose-habría que realizar algún hechizo si deciden regresar</p>
<p>-Así es Masahiro Zen, los niños olvidaran por completo nuestro mundo, tendremos que guardar su magia-levanto las manos-la Madre Magia estuvo de acuerdo y fue su sugerencia, jamás haría algo sin consultar primero a nuestra Gran Madre-los vio relajarse ¿Por quién lo tomaban?-si la decisión es quedarse, entonces continuaran con sus estudios</p>
<p>-¡Milord!-el Ministro de Africa habló ahora-¿Cómo es que se pagara todo?</p>
<p>-Tengo entendido que cada Colegio tiene sus fondos, quiero que informen a todos los directores de cada uno de los Colegios existentes al igual que a los Jefes de Consejo Escolar, quiero ver las cuentas y los programas de educación, debemos estar seguros de que nuestros niños aprendan como es debido, después de revisar eso, pondremos un plan de acción para financiar los gastos que se requieran</p>
<p>-Algunas materias eran demasiado oscuras para los estudiantes, Milord</p>
<p>El silencio reino en la sala, todas las miradas se giraron, una vez mas, a Dumbledore. Algunos magos le miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, otros tantos le miraban asombrados por el atrevimiento, Tony simplemente se limito a suspirar, en verdad no deseaba saber lo que creía que el viejo había hecho con Hogwarts.</p>
<p>-Me temo que no comprendo-levanto una ceja invitándolo a hablar</p>
<p>-<em>Milord</em>-Tony claramente capto el tono de burla-algunas materias que se impartían eran demasiado peligrosas para los alumnos, sobretodo para los hijos de muggles, ademas de que nuestras tradiciones no eran del gusto de...</p>
<p>-¡Un momento!-Por favor que no fuera lo que creía-déjeme ver si entendí-respiro hondo-usted elimino algunas materias del colegio porque eran "peligrosas" para los hijos de nomags pero además... ¿Qué tienen que ver nuestras tradiciones?</p>
<p>-Los hijos de muggles no comprendían nuestras tradiciones, era obvio que no podíamos continuar con ellas</p>
<p>La sala volvió a llenarse de murmullos.</p>
<p>-Quiere decir-los magos callaron-que ademas de negar la educación a nuestros niños, ¿También les negó continuar con nuestras tradiciones? ¡¿Hogwarts no celebra Yule ni ninguna de nuestras otras fiestas?!</p>
<p>-Los hijos de mggles...</p>
<p>-¡Los niños vivirán en nuestra comunidad, Dumbledore!-grito haciéndose escuchar entre las protestas-¡No nosotros en la suya! ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de venir y decir eso? ¡No solo prohibe que nuestros niños aprendan nuestra cultura, si no que también les niega sus fiestas! ¿Qué clase de director es usted?</p>
<p>-¡La clase de director que solo desea una union entre muggles y magos! ¡Y usted no tiene ningún derecho de...!</p>
<p>Estalló. Su magia se libero envolviendo la sala en un remolino de aire.</p>
<p>-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-algunos magos se encogieron en su lugar ante el tono de su voz-como Supremo Heredero, Hijo elegido de nuestra Gran Madre Magia y Descendiente de Merlin, yo, Antonio Edoardo Merlan, le retiro de sus puestos como Gran Hechicero, Jefe de magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo y Miembro de la Orden de Merlin Primera Clase por negligencia y...</p>
<p>-¡Usted no...!</p>
<p>-¡¡Por supuesto que puedo!! ¡<em>S</em><em>oy</em> el Supremo Heredero y tengo la autoridad suficiente para destituirlo de sus cargos! agradezca que no lo sustituyo de su puesto como Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero me asegurare de que la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, actual sub-directora del colegio se encargue de enviarme constantes informes sobre la restauración de las materias que usted haya eliminado y que nuestras festividades sean restauradas, de no ser así, le aseguro que próximamente habrá un nuevo director en Hogwarts y usted, será despedido sin un retrato tras su muerte como participación del cuerpo docente.</p>
<p>Su magia se detuvo abruptamente provocando un jadeo en general ante el repentino cambio.</p>
<p>-La Reunión se suspende hasta nuevo aviso</p>
<p>Las puertas se abrieron y los magos comenzaron a salir. Era consciente de la mirada del viejo sobre él, pero en definitiva no deseaba estar por mas tiempo ahí, quizá se había precipitado, quizá había sobre-actuado, pero no había habido reproche o critica alguna respecto a su decisión, al contrario; rápidamente tomo a ambos niños en sus brazos y regreso a su hogar. Las Protecciones serian reforzadas, aun más.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se dejo caer contra su cama con un quejido, su cuerpo dolía tras aquella última misión donde habían tenido que ir a desmantelar otra de las fortalezas de Hydra, últimamente era para lo único que les requerían. ¿Acaso no había alguien que deseaba conquistar el mundo para sacarlos de su aburrimiento? Inclusive Nat ya estaba harta de solo atacar a los hombres de Hydra, su equipo requería de más acción.</p>
<p>-¿Steve?</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos, Sharon se encontraba fuera, ya no sabía como ser mas claro, le había dicho a la chica que entre ellos no podría haber nada, por supuesto que no, sus pensamientos, ojos y corazón se encontraban en un castaño a kilometro de ahí, y quien indudablemente, le esperaba.</p>
<p>Sus noches de lectura habían sido pospuestas debido a las constantes misiones, por lo que no llevaba mucho del libro y, como había dicho Tony, hasta no terminar su lectura no podrían llegar a una relación mas intima, no por que no quisiera el castaño, ahora lo entendía, el condenado libro le había puesto un maldito hechizo donde ante cualquier insinuación que los llevara a un posible acercamiento mas allá de los besos y caricias sobre la ropa, automáticamente ambos serian despedidos a diferentes puntos de la habitación, o lugar, donde ambos se encontraran, si, ya lo habían experimentado, había sido demasiado doloroso. ¡Era casi como un cinturón de castidad! Condenadas reglas antiguas.</p>
<p>Pero hasta hace unas noches, cuando el equipo dormía y había sido su turno de vigilancia, se topo con una parte donde, el libro dejaba muy en claro que cualquier acercamiento a menos de 5 kilómetros del castaño estaba prohibida, aun no llegaba a la parte donde se le explicaba la razón, pero estaba cerca y deseaba saber la respuesta ante ese horrible sacrificio.</p>
<p>-Steve, se que estas ahí, Sam me dijo que estarías en tu habitación después de tu revisión, ¿Puedo pasar?</p>
<p>Maldijo internamente a su amigo (en verdad lo hizo), lo último que deseaba era perder mas tiempo, necesitaba saber que mas había en ese libro, hasta ahora, todo le resultaba aceptable y no tenia ningún problema con unirse a su Tony, pero quería saber que era lo que tanto le preocupaba al castaño, por que su insistencia en que conociera todos los puntos y el hecho de aceptarlos.</p>
<p>Suspiró, no tenia caso que continuara fingiendo que no se hallaba, Sharon estaba ahí y la luz de la habitación lo delataba. Contuvo un gemido al incorporar su adolorido y cansado cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta, sonrió levemente.</p>
<p>-Hola Sharon</p>
<p>-¿Estas bien?-se mantuvo en su lugar (bloqueando la puerta) al ver las intensiones de la chica-Supe que hubo algunas complicaciones y tuvieron un altercado</p>
<p>-Me encuentro bien, un poco de descanso me servirá para recuperarme</p>
<p>-¡Por supuesto!-evito hace una mueca ante su sonrisa-¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea, yo...</p>
<p>-Gracias Sharon, pero en verdad solo necesito dormir-¿Podía ser más tonta?-te agradesco tu preocupación pero no tienes por que...</p>
<p>Retrocedió rápidamente en cuanto la chica se abalanzo sobre él, debía ser cuidadoso, el libro era bastante claro.</p>
<p>-¿Qué querías hacer?</p>
<p>-Yo...estoy preocupada Steve-si aja, por supuesto, ¿Y él era qué? ¿Ciego?-últimamente has estado muy distante conmigo y no entiendo porque ¿Acaso te hice algo? ¿Dije algo que te molestara? quizá...</p>
<p>-Sharon-le tomo de los brazos haciéndola retroceder-estoy bien, no tienes porque molestarte, en serio, gracias pero estoy algo cansado</p>
<p>Con una sonrisa cerró la puerta colocando el seguro, suspiró recargándose contra esta, había estado demasiado cerca...negó, no podía fallarle a Tony, no de nuevo. Saco el pequeño libro que traía de dije bajo sus ropas, fue toda una sorpresa al ver como el gran libro se encogió lo suficiente para pasar como un accesorio, Sam le había preguntado por éste, pero se las había arreglado para que lo dejara pasar, suerte para él que disfrutara de leer como para que no sospecharan, no sabría como explicarles que era un libro de magia destinado solo para él como futura pareja de Tony.</p>
<p>Bueno, se enderezo, el libro no se leería solo.</p>
<p>-R-</p>
<p>-¿Babbo?</p>
<p>Dejo su lectura alzando la vista, Harry se encontraba en la entrada, se removía inquieto mientras retorcía sus manitas, se mordió el labio inferior y su vista pasaba por todo el lugar.</p>
<p>-¿Esta todo bien Harry?-se enderezo en su asiento-ven acá</p>
<p>Rápidamente el pequeño se acerco, Tony lo sentó en su regazo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede, mio adoratto piccolino?</p>
<p>-Yo...Lizzy esta dormida-susurro-y yo...-su pequeño se recargo contra él-yo quiero a Lizzy y...a ti, tu me ayudaste cuando...-paso su mano por sus alborotados cabellos intentando tranquilizarlo</p>
<p>-Esta bien piccolo mio, solo dime que sucede amore</p>
<p>-¡No te enojes conmigo papà!-Harry se abrazo a él enterrando su carita entre su cuello-Yo te quiero babbo</p>
<p>-Harry, ¿por favor dime que sucede? ¿Qué te atormenta bebè?</p>
<p>Comenzó a sobar su espladita suavemente, se esforzó por no alterarse, debía estar tranquilo para su niño.</p>
<p>-Yo no quiero que nada les pase, yo los quiero mucho y no quiero que nada les suceda-pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojitos-no quiero que el hombre malo te haga daño babbo, no quiero que Lizzy me odie</p>
<p>-Eso no pasara mio piccolo, el hombre malo no hará nada de eso...</p>
<p>-¡Quiero irme!</p>
<p>Detuvo sus movimientos, no entendía, alejo a su niño a pesar de sus protestas y lo sentó en su escritorio frente a él, quitó las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y le acaricio la mejilla, se trago todo su miedo y temor al escuchar aquella petición, se mantuvo calmado.</p>
<p>-¿De qué hablas mio bambino? ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear?</p>
<p>Harry negó soltando un leve sollozo.</p>
<p>-Quiero regresar con mis tíos</p>
<p>Tony se alejo sorprendido ante sus palabras, continuo guardando la calma, había una explicación, debía haberla. ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!</p>
<p>-¿Por qué mio piccolo? ¿Por qué regresar con ellos amore?</p>
<p>El llanto se incremento, bajo su mirada incapaz de mirar a su padre, él no quería irse, él quería quedarse con su padre y su hermana, pero el hombre viejo podía hacerles daño si se quedaba, si no se iba con él.</p>
<p>-Porque tu y Lizzy estarían mejor, porque así el hombre malo los dejara, si me voy con él entonces dejara de molestarte papà</p>
<p>Tony quizo matar a Dumbledore, estuvo a nada de ir contra el viejo, no se había dado cuenta hasta que punto el viejo había dañado a su bambino, su piccolo quería regresar con esos asquerosos nomajs solo para que Dumbledore no los molestara, su corazón se apretujo al ver el cariño que su hijo les tenia, tan grande como para dejarles y regresar a esa horrible casa donde sabia que seria infeliz. Su pequeño.</p>
<p>-Harry-le acaricio su mejilla provocando que el pequeño se estremeciera-ven, te mostrare algo-lo tomo en brazos y salió</p>
<p>Su pequeño se abrazo a él recargando su cabecita en su hombro, le dio un suave beso en su coronilla y continuo su camino, antes de salir coloco un hechizo calefactor sobre ambos, quizás no hiciera tanto frío, pero el invierno se acercaba y la noche comenzaba a enfriar. Camino por unos minutos mas antes de detenerse frente al invernadero.</p>
<p>Entró y se interno en el lugar, se detuvo cuando llego a donde deseaba, Harry abrió sus ojitos observando a su alrededor, nunca había entrado al lugar, su padre le había dicho que a menos que él le diera permiso podría ir, pero hasta ese momento su padre se lo había negado, así que simplemente se quedaba afuera, observando aquellas plantas tan extrañas y asombrosas.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes como se llaman estas?</p>
<p>Su padre señalo unas flores frente a ellos, su vista se enfoco en unas hermosas flores blancas, estiro su manita intentando alcanzarla, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de una, negó finalmente para mirar a su padre.</p>
<p>-Son lirios, Harry</p>
<p>Lirios, volvió a ver aquellas flores y después a su padre, frunció el ceño no entendiendo porque habían ido a aquel lugar.</p>
<p>-Sabes-continuo Tony al ver aquella confusión en el rostro de su hijo-hace unos años habíamos acordado que no tocaríamos el tema de tus padres biológicos, a menos que tu lo quisieras ¿recuerdas?</p>
<p>Harry asintió un poco temeroso, de verdad no entendía. Le había dicho a su padre que quería regresar con los Dursley, quizá y solo intentaba recordarle que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente como sus tíos le habían dicho. Tal vez solo quería asegurarse que lo recordara antes de llevarlo con sus tíos...</p>
<p>-¿Harry, que crees que los padres quieren de sus hijos?</p>
<p>Miro a su padre inseguro, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?</p>
<p>-Sabes, yo no se lo que otros padres quieran de sus hijos, pero puedo estar seguro que todos coincidimos en algo-aparto unos cabellos del rostro de su hijo-todos queremos que nuestros hijos estén bien, que tengan salud y educación, pero sobre todo, nosotros queremos que ellos sean felices-le sonrió-cuando te encontré y te vi, no podía creer que alguien pudiera dejar a un pequeño niño en la calle, con frío y hambre, en el momento en que te encontré supe que lo único que quería era que estuvieras bien, que fueras feliz, quería ver esos ojos llenos de vida y curiosidad, como todo los niños a tu edad-suspiró-creciste demasiado rápido mi niño, tuviste que aprender a hablar y caminar muy pronto...</p>
<p>Harry se estremeció recordando los castigos que su tío le deba por no hacer las cosas como le pedían.</p>
<p>-El día en que te pregunte si querías que te adoptara...-sonrió recordando aquel día-debiste verte Harry, la sonrisa y la emoción en tus ojos fue suficiente para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, supe que el día en que te encontré y te lleve conmigo...que te adoptara no fue decisión fácil mio piccolo, tenia miedo de que no aceptaras, que te negaras y desearas irte, quizá no con tus tíos, pero si a otro lugar...</p>
<p>-Harry, si me convertí en tu padre fue por una sola razón, yo quería que tuvieras una infancia como todos los demás niños, que te divirtieras y disfrutaras, que aprendieras de acuerdo a tu edad y no que fueras un sirviente como tus tíos te trataban, te adopte porque quería protegerte, no quería que nadie mas te dañara, que intentara lastimarte</p>
<p>Su hijo bajo la mirada, sus hombros caídos, por un momento recordó al pequeño de dos años que había encontrado en la calle, sumiso y callado, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera solo para conseguir comida, la aprobación por haber hecho su trabajo bien, su corazón dolió, había prometido no volver a ver esa imagen de su niño y ahora...le abrazo.</p>
<p>-Tu eres mi hijo Harry, que desees regresar con tus tíos solo para evitar que ese viejo nos deje en paz a tu hermana y a mi demuestra lo mucho que nos quieres, pero también significa que no confías lo suficientemente en mi como para contarme lo que te atormenta, yo debo protegerte, cuidarte y asegurarme que estés a salvo ¿Por qué no me contaste de esas pesadillas?</p>
<p>Harry se tenso, no se suponía que su padre se enterara, se había mantenido callado para no preocuparlo mas...</p>
<p>-¿Desde cuándo?</p>
<p>Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas, se abrazo a su padre mientras pedía disculpas por haberse mantenido callado, no quería que se enojara con él, no quería que lo castigara, solo quería que lo abrazara, que lo consolara cuando despertaba de esos horribles sueños, que le dijera que estaba ahí, con él, y que nunca lo iba a abandonar...</p>
<p>-Mio bambino-Tony sobo suavemente su espalda-esta bien Harry, esta bien mio amore, papá esta aqui mio piccolo, papá esta aqui</p>
<p>Lo dejo llorar mientras tarareaba una nana intentando calmarlo, cuando se aseguro que estaba mas tranquilo lo separo de él para mirarle a los ojos.</p>
<p>-Quiero que de ahora en adelante me digas todo lo que sucede mí niño, lo que te pase, si te duele o te preocupa algo, sabes que puedes ir a mi cuarto cada que quieras, yo siempre voy a estar ahí Harry, no importa donde ni cuando, mucho menos a que hora sea, tu y tu hermana siempre van a ser lo primero para mi, no importa si tengo que salir de una reunión para ir con ustedes, no me importa si me encuentro peleando o luchando contra algún mago, ustedes dos siempre estarán por encima de todo ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>Harry solo se abrazo a su padre.</p>
<p>-Estoy seguro que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti mio bambino, eres un niño muy valiente por soportar todo eso, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo sólo, yo estoy aquí Harry, y siempre, siempre estaré para ti, no importa si un día llegaras a odiarme, yo estaré aquí cuando me necesites</p>
<p>-Babbo...</p>
<p>Harry no podía creer que su padre pensara eso, él jamas podría odiarlo ¡Era su papá! Se prometio jamás hacerlo, nunca.</p>
<p>-¿Si mio bambino?</p>
<p>-Ti amo</p>
<p>Sonrió estrechando mas a su pequeño.</p>
<p>-Y yo a ti piccolo mio, y yo a ti</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero sus comentarios. n.n</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>